Marigold
by Missbooradley
Summary: Lizzie's just your average girl - oh, and she's the girl who met Jacob Black. She spent a while by herself down in La Push, until Embry saw her and things got a lot more mythical...
1. Upside Down

"_Glad to hear you're going straight," I smiled._

"_Yeah, you convinced me." He got into the car._

I watched him drive off. I was worried; would he jump of a cliff? I shuddered, worried for him. _He's not your problem, Lizzie. _I knew it, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this guy. I shrugged. I knew I had to let it go. He wasn't my problem, even if he was going to go commit suicide or something. I checked my watch and groaned. I was meant to meet Alison in ten minutes. Just a five minute walk home though.

I was bored. Dead bored. It had been two weeks since I saw the weird guy and I hadn't seen any newspaper reports, so I guess he didn't jump off a cliff or whatever. My phone beeped. It was Alison, again. I guess I did need to go out. She wanted to meet me at La Push. She liked it there, I'd heard stories, but personally I'd never been. "Mum, I'm going out with Alison! I'll be back by six!" Who knew what she wanted to do, so I'd better give myself a couple of hours. It was one o'clock now.

"Okay! Wear sunscreen!"  
>"Ok!" I rolled my eyes. My mum didn't seem to care what I did. Ever since my dad mysteriously died by an animal attack a few years back, she had got a new boyfriend, 'Alan.' He was slimy and disgusting and I hated him. All I heard all day was 'Alan this and Alan that.' It made me sick. Besides, there was something strange about him. I shook off the feeling. He made my mum happy and brought her out of depression, so who cares what I thought. I did a quick check in the mirror. My red, or gold, hair was in wild curls but I didn't sort it out, it would bounce back up if I tried to sort it out. Or maybe I just didn't care anymore. It was normal for any sixteen year old to feel that way anyway, with a parent who didn't care and friends who just wanted you for your looks. I wasn't even pretty. But never mind. My freckles were annoying but I didn't wear make-up, so there was nothing I could do. I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.<p>

Alison was waiting for me at the beach. It was really pretty here, I guess I could tell why she loved this place. But knowing her, there had to be something else. She didn't admire places for nature, she admired them for prizes.

"Hey, Al. What do you want then?" I knew I was being rude but I was so irritated with her. She didn't give me choices anymore, I had to meet her at places, or she would spread rumours about me.

"Hi to you too, Liz."  
>"It's Liz<em>zie. <em>Ok?"  
>"Whatever. Now, look over there."<br>I followed her hand towards what looked like…a huddle of boys. Yep, that was her prize.

"Yeah? So? It's a group of _boys_."  
>She glared at me. "A group of fit boys. I've heard they're part of a gang. You know I like the bad boy type. "<br>I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a boy seeker like her. I was fine having a life. "Yeah, Al, I know. I still want to know why I'm here."  
>Just as I spoke, one of them turned around to look at us. He turned back to the huddle and nudged the guy next to him. That boy turned around to glare at us, but he saw me and his eyes opened wide. He said something and ran towards the forest, stumbling as he went.<p>

Alison giggled, pulling me from my watching. The other boys had turned around, and I realised they were more the size of men, actually. They looked at us and ran after the other boy, or man, into the forest. How could they run through all those dense trees? It wasn't my concern anyway. Why was I so wrapped up in other people's lives lately. I mean, I hadn't even talked to these guys.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I muttered,

"Sure." I smiled. As soon as the boys were out of the picture, Alison lost interest. Typical.

We headed back to the bus stop, me leading the way. I was sure something interesting was waiting for me at home. Saturdays were the bane of my life. There was nothing for me to do and I always felt trapped in my own home. I knew I'd have to cook mum some dinner. She's be too busy with Alan.

"I took the bus here too." Great. Another chat on how hot Alison thought boys were.

So, how's things with you and Kev?" I stared at her, incredulous.

"Uh, what?"  
>"He said –" she saw my expression and stopped talking.<p>

"What?"  
>"Uh, never mind."<p>

"Al, what are you hiding?" I knew that look.

"Nothing." We got on the bus and as soon as we found seats I pounced in her again.

"C'mon, please Al?" I knew I'd have to butter her up. "You're my best friend, please?"  
>She looked flattered. "Okay. So, Kevin was going to ask you out, I think. That's what Justin said, anyway."<p>

"What?" Kevin and I were great friends. _Friends. _I didn't think he'd ever think that!  
>"Yeah. Don't tell anyone I told you, though."<br>"But, I'm, I'm not even pretty!" Sure,, my hair was great, if I ever got lost in a park. I'd fit in at the circus. I knew people loved my hair, I'd had comments on it before.  
>Alison giggled. "Kevin doesn't think that." Then she added with a huff, "I don't think Justin does, either." Justin was Alison's newest pursuit. He couldn't have been that much of a big deal; she'd all but forgotten him in La Push.<p>

"Well. Let's just forget it, okay?"  
>"Whatever."<p>

The bus stopped, I hadn't realised how long we'd been on it. Alison was the stop after me so I got off without her. "Bye Al."  
>"Bye."<p>

I got off, contemplating what the hell Kevin was thinking. I mean, we were good friends. I opened the front door and walked in, surprised to see mum eating some pasta.

"Hey Mum. Um, where's Alan?"  
>She smiled. "He's gone to work, bless him. He works so hard. He made me some dinner before he went to work. You want some?" She spoke of him fondly, and it reminded me of why I put up with all of his crap. He made my mum happy.<p>

"I'm fine. I'd rather….eat later." _I'd rather not eat anything Alan's hair grease has dripped into._

"Ok."  
>"I've got a paper to write for school. I'll be in my room if you want me."<p>

"Ok."  
>I ran up the stairs. I'd done my paper yesterday, but it was just awkward being with my mum. I'd been closer to my dad. I sighed. I missed him so much. He was the only person I could talk to. I pulled out my journal and started writing. Even if my dad was gone, I could still talk to him.<p>

_Hi Dad._

_Today was normal, I guess._ _This morning Alan came over, or stayed over. He just made stupid jokes and smiled. I know I've said this before but, you'd hate him. I don't know why mum's with him. It's probably to get over you. I miss you._

_Alison I went out this afternoon. Remember her? Un-naturally blonde, blue eyes. The biggest flirt. We went to La Push. You'd love it there, if you haven't been already. I know you didn't particularly like travelling, even the shortest of distances. This was worth it though. It was beautiful. The rocks on First beach were different shades of rocks and calm and majestic grey sea. It was tranquil, quiet. There were boys, they looked like they belonged. They had auburn skin and black hair, they all looked like brothers. Can you guess what Alison did? Well, she didn't flirt, because she didn't get the chance. After one looked at us, he pelted off into the woods, the others following. It looked like it was in reaction to us. In reaction to me. I'm being silly aren't I dad? But you know what's stranger? They looked exactly like the guy who borrowed that car a few weeks ago and I talked to. The one with the Mercedes Guardian. They had the same skin tone and hair. It doesn't matter, I just felt for them. Like there was more to them. Remember, you always used to say I was empathetic. Maybe you're right._

_Alison told me that Kevin wanted to ask me out. Yeah, Kevin, the blonde kid who was my friend. The one you met at parents evening. I guess I deal with it if it ever comes around, but I feel sick about that._

_I'd better go for now, but I'll have news soon. I miss you dad, so much._

_I love you,_

_Lizzie x_

I sighed and closed the journal my dad had given me for my 12th birthday. I'd never been one to write, I hadn't had any need back then. I yawned, and decided it was time for bed. In my pyjamas, I climbed into bed and whispered, "Night, Dad."

"Lizzie, sweet, what day is it again?"  
>I sighed, my mum needed to get a calendar. I made a mental note to get one for when I next went shopping, on Friday.<p>

"It's Wednesday. You have to work the afternoon shift at the flower store, remember."  
>"Oh, yeah." Knowing her she had probably forgotten.<p>

"I need to head off to school, I'll see you this afternoon."  
>"Okay. Love you."<br>"Yeah, you too."

I got to school, the feeling of nervousness swallowed up. On Monday, I was worried Kevin would ask me out, but he didn't. Maybe he'd got his brains back.

In English, Alison bounded up to me. "Hey, Lizzie, Meg and I were going to La Push tonight. You coming? I want to show her those guys. You know, talk to them."  
>"Uh, no thanks. I've got to, uh, go shopping tonight." It was just <em>so <em>tempting. Sure, I wanted to go watch Megan and Alison drool over boys they didn't even know. I'll pass.

Alison shrugged, as Mr Barter came in the room.

The rest of the week past without incident, just the usual boring week. Friday came slowly, not fast enough. I drove straight to the grocery store, actually looking forward to doing some food shopping. I parked and walked in, remembering that I needed to get my mum a calendar. I knew what type I should get her, a bright and colourful one to brighten up her day.

I walked out with my shopping bags and past a corner. I stopped. There was a man and a girl. And it wasn't any man. It was Alan. Alan was kissing someone else. I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran to the bus stop, hoping he hadn't seen me. As I sat down, I contemplated what I saw. The only sound explanation was that mum and Alan had broken up and they hadn't told me. That would explain why she was downstairs this morning.

I hopped of the bus. I would confirm my answer as soon as I got through the door. I smiled. It wasn't what I thought. Alan wasn't cheating on my mum, and that was definitely Alan I saw outside the shops.

"Hi Lizzie."

"Hi mum. Uh, did you and Alan break up?"  
>Shock flashed across her face. She was wondering how I got to that conclusion. "It's just that-"<br>"No, of course not! Why, is he going to break up with me? I knew something was up. What if-"  
>"Mum, mum, calm down! I don't think he is. He isn't ok? I just wondered because I didn't see him this morning."<br>So I'd misread the shock across her face. It was because she was worried he _would _break up with her. Not that he _had. _

I heard a knock on the door and my mums face lit up. "I'll get it," I muttered. Didn't he have a key by now? I opened the door to his disgusting face. He wasn't worth my mum. No matter how strange things could be between us, I loved her, and I wanted what was best for her. And _this _isn't what's best for her.

"Hello, Elizabeth." I felt like gagging.

"First of all, it's Lizzie, ok? Second of all, you and I need to talk, _alone._"

"Sure. Where d'ya wanna talk?"

"Right here's fine, thanks." I hissed.

"Alright, hun. What's up?" He grinned. What was he grinning about. What the hell went on in this man's sick mind?

"What's up?" I hissed. "Well, let me see. What's up is that I saw you practically _swallowing _another woman! What about my mum?"

He shrugged. "What about her?"

I huffed. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves. "Well, you're cheating on her aren't you? So, when are you breaking up?" I was excited. Although I knew my mum would be hurting after this, I couldn't shake of the feeling of being rid of Alan.

"Yeah. But I'm not breaking up with her. You wouldn't like me to hurt her would you, Lizzie?" He smiled cunningly. God, I hated him.

I huffed and ran. I didn't know where, but I had to get away before the waterworks started. I didn't know where I was going until I found myself at the bus stop and a plan started to form in my head. I pondered, and when the bus came I hopped on without a second thought to spare.

As I sat, the tears came, in ones and twos. Before they could really start though I arrived at my destination. When I was off the bus I started walking to the only kind

of sanctuary I had ever known.


	2. La Push

La Push's beach was just as beautiful as I had remembered. I smiled through my tears and wiped them off with my shirt sleeve. There was no need for them now. First Beach was lovely and I could just forget my worries and just be free.

"Hi. Excuse me." I turned around to the person who had interupted my daydreaming. I recognised him. He was the boy who ran into the woods on my day out with Alison. He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face; I couldn't quite understand it. He had tanned brown skin and black cropped hair, with muscles that showed from his brown shirt.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Embry." He held out his hand. I took it, shocked. What the heck? I'd spoken a _word _to this guy and he was introducing himself? I shook off the weird feeling.

"Hi Embry." I smiled, somehow I suddenly felt a lot calmer. "I'm Lizzie."

"Hi Lizzie." He grinned. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Here he was talking to _me _and it was of his own free will! A little voice in my head told me to be careful but I knew there was no danger. I could feel it.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

"Sure." He led the way to a small bench. Before I knew it we were chatting, talking about things. Our favourite colours, school, home, random things that I just felt happy sharing. I did skip over the home subject quickley. But sadley, all good things had to end, and the sun was setting. I had to go home.

I sighed and stood up.

"What?" He looked so concerned I almost sat back down and put my arm around him. Almost.

"I have to get home, " I explained.

"Oh, okay. Do you live nearby? Shall I walk you home or something?"

I laughed. "No, it's fine, but thanks. I live just outside Forks. I just took the bus here."

"Ok. Seeing as that's just over there then. Bye then Lizzie, it was great meeting you!"

"Yeah, thanks Embry. I'll see you soon!"

"I hope so, besides, I'm down here everyday so I'll see you."

"Cool." It was. I waved. "Bye!" I started making my way up to the bus stop.

I smiled to myself. I felt happy. I felt like, well, like _me. _I usually had to pretend for someone, pretend for mum, pretend I liked Alan, pretend for Alison or Mel. But I didn't with Embry.I could just be myself, the real Lizzie McKenzie.

As I walked to me house I could feel the tension growing. I knew I would have to face what was coming, and I had to face it soon. Just that thought put a sick feeling in my stomach. I knew what awaited me inside. Alan, and my mum. Together. Still. I shook my head. There was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't really even any of my bussiness.

I walked straight through the kitchen and up to my room, yelling, "Mum! I'm home now!" I sat on my bed and wrote my dad a letter, it started the normal way, until I got to the bit about La Push.

_And then, Dad, I met this guy called Embry. I know, I've only met him once, but it feels, right when I'm with him, like all my worries have just evaporated. I know I've only talked to him once, but Dad, his one of the best people I've ever met. Don't worry, I'm being safe and responsible, we're just friends. Or, at the moment, sort of aquaintences. You'd like him, I'm sure. He's into mechanics, so you'd have liked that, though of course I'm hopless in that area, but he's also kind, and helpful, and really kind of beautiful._

I signed of my letter with love, and listened to some music, whilst I still thought of Embry. _I know, _I thought. _I can go see him tomorrow. He did say he would be at the beach every day. _That thought cheered me up hugely. I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my face.

I woke up Sunday morning and scoffed down my breakfast, attacked my teeth with my toothbrush and pulled on some clothes. I screamed in my mother's direction, "Mum, I'm going out! I'll be back tonight and I have my phone!" I ran to the bus stop. Once I was on the bus, all I did was bounce up and down with excitment. I recieved a lot of angry glares from the woman sitting opposite me. I didn't know why I was so happy and excited to see him, I mean, we'd only talked once. _Once. _It seemed like a lot more than that.

Once I was off the bus I smoothed my hair, top and skirt and I took a deep breath.

"Hi, Lizzie!" I whirled around, suprised to see him here. I thought I'd have to find him!

"Hi, Embry." I felt a smile on my face, and his answering one was blinding.

"So, did you come to visit me or is my ego just running wild?"

I laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Your ego's just running wild I'm afraid. No, I am here to see you, of course I am!"

"Oh, good. Okay."

"So, are you free?"

His eyes sparkled with amusment. "No, sorry." My heart fell. Then he held out his arm. "I've got to escort a pretty girl to the beach, I'm afraid." I smiled, and linked mine with his.

We sat on the same beach as we had yesterday, and I decided to make conversation.

"So, what did you get up to last night, after I'd gone?"

Something flickered across his face before he quickley composed it. "Nothing, really. I mean, I just hung out with some, friends." I acted as if I hadn't heard the little pause, and I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to bring it up. "So what about you?"

I grimaced. "Oh...you know, um, I had to, well, do some homework." That was a pretty stupid excuse, but it was the most I could come up with. It seemed we both had secrets we were both unwilling to share.

He shrugged. "Fair enough. What do you want to do, then?"

Now it was my turn to shrugg. "Anything. You choose."

"Ok. I know, I want to learn about you."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" And so the questions began to fire.

"What's your favourite colour?"

That was easy. "Tangerine."

"Okay. What's your favourite flower?"

"Marigold."

"Okay. Suites your hair." I blushed. "How old are you?"

I playfully slapped him. "Sixteen."

Hi grinned. "Me too! Um, what's your name?"

"Stalker!" I accused.

"No, Lizzie, not like that! I just meant-"

"Hey, I was just messing, okay? It's Lizzie, you know that."

"Okay. Cool, but I meant your full name."

"Oh, right. This is classified by the way." He smirked. "I'm Elizabeth McKenzie. But I prefer Lizzie. What about you?"

"My name's Embry Call."

"Okay. I was wondering, could you tell me about your past, so I can, you know, get to know you more?"

"Sure. Well, my mum, Tiffany, moved to the reservation when she became pregnant with me, but I never knew my father. You know, she claims she barely remembers him, but I don't believe her. I mean, she said she just lost track of my father and didn't know him well."

"I'm sorry. But why don't you believe your mother?"

The look crossed his face, like he was hiding something from me. "You can trust me, you know."

He smiled, but it was off. "Yeah, I know. So, what about your past?" It didn't escape my notice that he didn't answer my question, and I didn't think it was a coincidence.

"Um, well, I grew up just outside of Forks, and well, about a year ago, my dad passed away. I was closer to him than anyone else, and I miss him like crazy. I think my mum does sometimes, but she's got a new boyfriend. His name is Alan and he's horrid. He's actually cheating on my mum," Embry's eyes grew wide with shock. "I want to say something, but I know telling her will break her heart, and because Alan makes her happy, I put up with his crap."

"Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I mean, if I knew, then - "

"It's fine, ok? Thanks though." I smiled, cheered up by his concern.

I checked my watch.

"Do you have to go?" His voice was filled with grief.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I'll come back as soon as possoble."

He smiled and leant over to me and _kissed _me on the cheek! I mean, he kissed me!

"Bye!"

I practically skipped to the bus stop, my heart soaring. I mean, Embry was like, my best friend. I mean, sure, I talked to him all but two times, but things were just fast. He was the only real friend I had.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try update as soon as possible, I'm not feeling so great...but reveiws make me feel better! I need at least 3 more, come on, is that so much to ask? Please, any feedback will do, I just want to know what you think so I can improve!<strong>


	3. Embry

I do not own anything :(

* * *

><p>The rest of the week past quickly, as I spent most of my time with Embry. On Friday, though, he surprised me.<p>

"So, Lizzie, I was wondering if you wanted to...go out or something?"

My heart thumped. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

That stumped him. "Oh. Uh, how about that little cafe up by the cliff on tomorrow at, lets say...seven o'clock?"

I smiled, and recieved a dazzling return one. "Yeah. Shall I meet you at the cafe?"

"Yes. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Embry."

"Bye."

"Uh. I have _nothing to_ wear!"I didn't have any casual yet dressy clothes. In the end I just went for a red skirt and a white shirt with my black pumps.

I walked to the bus stop, not wanting to be hot and flustered for my _date. _Yes, I was calling it that. I mean, sure, my insides were like jelly they were so excited, but I had to keep a calm exterior.

I found the little cafe easy enough, and it was a cute, romantic thing. I loved it. Embry was sitting on a little table by the window overlooking the cliff. He smiled as I came in and stood up to greet me.

"Hey."

"Hi. You look, beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks, you do too. In a guyish sort of way." Guyish? That wasn't even a word!

"Thanks." He sat down and indicated me to do so as well.

We ordered our food and just chatted, random little facts about each other until I realised I didn't know much about him.

"So, you got your questions yesterday, now it's my turn."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Ask away."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

Simple. "Your favourite hobby."

"Anything mechanical."

Well, I couldn't do that with him them. "Okay. You'll have to show me sometime. You're favourite sport?"

He thought for a while before answering cautiously, "Running."

"Well, I can't do that with you, I'm afraid."

Embry shrugged. "I'll find something else to do."

I smiled. "Who's your best friend?"

He frowned. "It's okay, you don't have to say."

His face relaxed. "No, it's not that, its just that my two best friends were Jacob and Quil." I thought about it, but I didn't know anybody with those names. "But lately, Jake's been avoiding us. He's been hanging out with some other...guys. I mean, sure, he's entitled to that, but he just avoids us and the other guys. And two of our big group have backed him up, and it's splitting us all up." He looked so heartbroken all of a sudden that, without knowing what I was doing, I threw my arms around him and said, "Oh, Embry, it'll be okay."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "Thanks, Lizzie," He said chuckling. "It's nice to know someone cares."

"Yes. They do; me."

I don't know how long we sat there together, with Embry stroking my hair. It was so perfect I wish it could have lasted forever.

"You dating anyone?" Well, that was unexpected.

"No. You?" _Please say no, please say no. _Why did I want him to say no?

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I realised his voice was sad. Why was he sad he was single? Why did that annoy _me _for that matter?

"Why? I mean, you seem sad about it."

I felt him shrugg underneath me. "Well, I like this girl." I felt my heart crash in my chest. "But I don't know if she likes me back this way or not."

"Well, I think you should ask her. That's the only way you'll ever find out. " Why did I just say that?

"You think?"

"Yeah. You never know - she might feel the same way as you do to her." Why was I giving him romantic advice?

"Who is she?" I promted.

I felt him tense up. Ooops. "I'll tell you sometime."

"Okay." I would have said more, but our food had just arrived and I had to untangle myself from him in order to feed myself.

When we were done, Embry asked me, "You want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Okay." I waited whilst he paid the bill and then he took my hand and led me down to the coast.

"It's so beautiful at this time."

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

I turned towards him. "Thank you, Embry. So much."

"It's okay, my pleasure, actually." We were facing each other and all we both had to do was lean in. One of us would have to take the first move.

And Embry did.

I closed my eyes as our lips met.

Embry wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck and stood up on my tip toes.

As the kiss broke, he smiled.

"You know, I promised I'd tell you who that girl was."

Really? Now?

"It's you."

Oh. I smiled. I streched up on my toes and pressed my lips to his softly once more.

He grinned. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

And we hugged for the rest of the evening, not wanting to waste a sing minute of this perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please reveiw! I'm begging you :)<strong>


	4. Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I'm afraid. Or Lizzie. Or Embry.**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. <em>I checked my phone.

_I need to talk to you. Can you do three o'clock by the beach? It's important. Really, it is.  
>I love you,<br>Embry._

I checked my watch. It was twelve. I sighed. This must be important. We'd been dating for a couple of weeks now - what could be so important? My heart thumped. Was I taking things too far though? I mean, I hadn't known him for long, but things were just that fast. Was I being irresponsible? Did I love him? I knew the answer and was almost fustrated with myself. I barely knew the guy! But...Okay, aside from that, what about the text? Did he want to break up? Was he already bored with me? But - he hadn't shown any signs of that these few weeks. In fact, he looked the opposite. He looked - in love. But, of course, again, what did I know? My dating history didn't really give me any points. I decided to look it up on the internet.

_How do you know if your boyfriend's going to break up with you? _Ok, now I felt stupid. I scrolled down, the results crazy.

There were things like, whether or not he wanted to get _physical. _Did he want a hug or kiss? I thought back, and Embry hadn't resisted any of mine - in fact, he either welcomed them or started them. This was ridiculous. Embry and I were cool. He was amazing and would he have said, I love you otherwise? No. I gave up as my phone beeped again. Would this be him? No, it was just Alison. What terrible timing that girl had.

_Hey, it's me. Do you wanna go to La Push to see the sights? _I rolled my eyes. No doubt that the sights were boys. There was no way she was getting my Embry.

_Sorry, I can't._

_Why not?_

_I'm going out._

_?_

_I'm busy._

_Details._

_What? I'm just going out of town!_

_No, you're not. Who are you going out with?_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Sure. That'll hold up in court. Anyone I know? Kevin?_

_NO!_

_Justin?_

_Ew, gross._

_Eric?_

_NO WAY!_

_OMG! A boy from La Push? _

_Shut up._

_That means yes. Tell me which one. I want everything! Have you kissed?_

_You don't even know who I'm talking about. Who says I'm meeting someone anyway?_

_Fine. I'll get the answers one way or another. _I didn't like the sound of that so I just ignored her.

* * *

><p>"Hey. You said you wanted to speak to me?"<p>

"Yeah. It's really important and I don't know how you-" He turned around to look behind him and I peered over his shoulder. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Alison. She was spying on me! That _git! _I was so going to get to her later.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously, turning around.

"My friend Alison. Don't get any ideas, okay?"

He grinned and took each of my hands in his. "I only have eyes for you, Miss McKenzie. Don't worry about that." My heart thumped and I smiled. He wasn't going to break up with me.

Embry leant forward and kissed me.

"Wait." I said as soon as we were done. "You said you needed to talk to me. You said it was urgent."

His face turned grave. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. "Yes, I did. Come with me." He led me into the forest, it was so dense I was suprised he knew his way around. It was dark. I thought I saw something glint, but it could've been my imagination.

"Okay. I've brought her." Wait, someone was meeting us here? I heard a swishing sound and a russle of leaves. Aman stepped out of the trees. It was one of the boys - or men I should say - who were wth Embry the first time I saw him - the time he ran into the woods.

"Good."

Embry tugged at my hand, still intertwind with mine. "Lizzie, this is Sam. Sam, this is Lizzie, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Sam said, and he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi," I whispered, shy.

Embry took a deep breath. "Okay. Here goes." He threw Sam a panicky glance. "I don't know how to do this. It's too soon Sam. Why do I have to do this?"

"Just come clean, you have too, before you get even more involved. It's better now, Embry, trust me, okay?" Sam encouraged. What, had Embry robbed a bank or something?

Embry paused, looking at Sam with a pained expression. "Please..." But Sam just nodded his head in encouragment.

He took another deep breath and turned towards me. "Lizzie. I'm a werewolf."


	5. Descisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight - it's all Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

><p>I stared at him. What did he just say? Had I misheard him? Did he just say he was a <em>werewolf? <em>I mean, he can't be! He's my Embry. Would this change anything?

"Huh?"

"Sit down, both of you," Sam commanded.

Embry sat me down with him on a log.

"Wait...you can't be serious can you? I mean; you can't be a werewolf! You're my Embry! I love you!

A pained expression covered his face. "I know. And if you decide you don't want me, then I will step back."

I gaped at him. "What? Not want you? Is that what you're worried about? I'll love you no matter what you are, Embry_."_

"She's perfect for him, the art of imprintation," Sam mummered.

Embry raised his eyebrows, in response to which statement I don't know. "Really? You don't care that I'm wrong? That my existence is un-natural?"

Sam coughed. "Sorry, Sam."

"That's ok."

I decided to intervene. "Of cource I don't, you silly boy. Besides, I haven't actually seen you in werewolf form yet, so I'm not really scared of you."

"Good point." And he ran of into the trees. What had I done?

"Where's he going?" I asked, panicked.

"To phase."

I heard the swishing sound again and out walked a _huge _wolf.

My Embry.

And I found I wasn't even scared of him. He was amazing. He was a greyish sort of colour, with black spots dotted down his back. I reached a shaky hand forward, and touched his fur. Embry closed his eyes and rumbled, the deep sound coming from his throat. He sound content.

As was I.

I saw Sam turn and walk away, but I was so engrossed with Embry that I barely noticed. I just sat there, stroking his fur and talking to him, as his warm body warmed mine. I'd never really noticed how hot he was - sure, I knew he was above the normal temperature, but heck, this was hot. It was nice.

He leaned his head down to mine and gave me a long lick from hair to chinline. I laughed. "Hey, Embry! Ew!" But I loved it. I hadn't freaked out yet - and I had to at some point - because this was pretty big and I didn't just let it go. I wasn't that sort of person, it just hadn't hit yet.

Embry got up and trotted away. "Where are you going?" I guess I expected a reply, which was obviously pretty silly.

"To phase, obviously. I wanted to be human again." He came and sat down with his arm around me. He looked up to the sky. "I guess you should be heading home."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He took my hand and leaped up. "Come on," and he led me out of the forest.

"So, um, you're not, you know, running and freaking out? I didn't want to tell you yet, you know?"

"Uh...well, it hasn't hit yet, I guess. But, it will take some time to get used to, you know?" I didn't know what to say. Some feeling was rising in my stomach. It wasn't a nice feeling. It was starting to hit me now. Oh, god. Embry didn't need to see this.

Thankfully, we reached the bus stop before I could really over-react. If it was an over-reaction. I mean, I think this was a reasonable thing to freak out over.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon. I'll text you or call, okay?"

"Uh, okay." _Sheesh. Get a coherant sentence out Lizzie!_

"Bye. Are you okay to go home? I mean, it's pretty late you see."

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks."

"S'ok. Bye then." And he walked off.

On the bus I just sat there, getting more and more anxious. I didn't know how to deal with this. I ran home as soon as the doors opened.

I shut my bedroom door and sank to the ground. _Oh my god, oh my god, my boyfriends a _werewolf. _What do I do? Animal Control? Shut up Lizzie! Why did you even think that? Embry's amazing, it just takes a while to get used to. He hadn't done anything to hurt me while I was with him so I guess it was fine. Sure, he looked worried as he said goodbye to me, but that was probably because he was worried about how I would react. I probably looked like I was losing it. But, he's a huge wolf! _My less noble side battled against my good side. I knew it didn't matter, and I knew I was a hypocrite, saying it's what's on the inside that matters.

I shook my head. Maybe things would make better sense in the morning. I was confused, I'd had an...interesting day and I needed to sleep it off.

I woke up and started hyperventilating again. Maybe sleep doesn't help all problems. I checked the clock. It was eleven o'clock. Gee, I'd slept a long time. Wait! I should be at school. I cursed, and realised I couldn't show up now. _Oh yeah...it's chrstmas break! _Silly me. It still didn't solve my Embry problem. I had a lot of thinking to do, and sadly, now seemed like a good time.

A knock on the door saved me from my brain. Wait- whoever was knocking on my door wouldn't save me.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, can I come in?" It was my mum! Something had to be wrong.

"Um, sure mum." She walked in with a...shameful expression on her face.

"What's up? Where's Alan?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I didn't come for comforting, I came because I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh, okay. What's on your mind?"

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry, you know, for not being there for you when you needed me, and for just spending my time with Alan, that's one of the reasons we broke up. I've noticed you've been out a lot, and when you bolted up the stairs yesterday, I was wondering if you were having boy troubles, and more importantly if you wanted my help."

Wow.

My throat felt tight. "Aw, mum. That's okay, I mean, you need a life of your own, and it's ok. I mean, sure, yeah, boy problems, but it's- it's complicated.

She looked at me symathetically. "It's ok, and baby, you come first. You know, I've had my share of troubles too, so I'm sure I can help."

"Gee, okay. Well, basically, uh," I didn't know what to say. I decided to stay as close to the truth as possible. "Well, I met this boy," my mum rolled her eyes in the _I knew it _sort of way. "And, he's amazing, and I mean, I like him, a lot. I'm worried though because I've only known him for a few weeks and I don't know if I'm taking this too fast.

My mum bit her lip and nodded, thinking for a while. "What's his name?"

"Embry."

"His surname?"

"Call."

"Where does he live?"

"La Push."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

That struck me. "I'm not sure, I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"That's ok. But..."

"What?"

"I want to meet him."

I smiled. Embry was so lovable that I was sure my mum would love him too. "Okay. But can we wait a while for that, whilst I, you know get things sorted."

"Okay Lizzie. I trust you, okay? Just don't, you know, make mistakes."

I groaned. "Yeah, mum, okay. I doubt _that'll _happen anytime soon."

She grinned. "Love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, mum." It was true. We might not have been that close, but that could change.

She smiled, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out.

I sighed. Ok, back to thinking. Best get the worse over and done with.

_Embry's a werewolf. Check._

_Do I care: No. _That suprised me, that I could answer so quickly and so, sincerely.

_What do I do? Okay, leave that one till later._

_Does it matter? _I didn't think so, I mean, it wasn't like he'd be hanging around me wolf style or anything. He'd still be human.

_Does he love me? _I think so. I mean, yes, he did and he didn't bother hiding it. And...I think I loved him too.

So back to the question before: _What do I do?_

I knew what. It was time to call Embry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for the reviews! I was wondering; does anyone want Embry's POV? If there are more reviews for yes, I'll do one and if there are more reviews for no, I won't! Do you want his? Tell me! **

**P.S. Review!**


	6. Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" He answered on the first ring.<p>

"Hi, Embry." I waited for him to speak. He didn't. Well, that was a bad sign.

"Look, I'm really sorry for over-reacting. It just, you know, shocked me.

"So, you're not disgusted?" What?

"No.

"But why did you react like that? I mean, you looked scared. I thought that would be the last time I would ever see you." His voice broke at the end.

"That's just silly. What?" I scoffed. I was laying it on thick, and playing cool. "You thought you'd scared me off?" I snorted. It was good. My voice couldn't betray me there.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Me too," I was whispering too, all of the lying now gone.

"Oh." He was quiet again.

"Yeah."

"So, you're not scared? Or angry?" He tacked on as an after thought.

I took a deep breath. "No, At least, I don't think so. Right now, I honestly don't seem to mind."

"Really? Are you sure?" He sounded so happy.

"Positive. All I want is to...come see you." I blushed, even though he couldn't see. I was used to keeping my feelings to myself. This was new for me, and it felt-good.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. About seeing you, I mean." That made me smile.

"Can I come over tomorrow," I asked hesitantly.

"Sure you can. I'd like that. You can meet my friends."

"Cool."

I had to admit, I was pretty nervous when I walked down the beach, hand in hand with Embry. I didn't know what to expect, but what I saw was not what I had imagined.

As soon as we reached the beach, three half naked boys ran towards us. "There are more of us, but some are out, you know, running," Embry whispered in my ear.

"You mean, as a giant wolf?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

Gee, this wolf thing would take a while to get used to, it would prbably freak me out again soon.

"Hey, Lizzie!" One of the boys said, and he held his hand out to me. "I'm Quil."

I took his hand and shook it. "Hi, Quil."

Quil was the only one who introduced himself, the other two standing just behind, just staring at me like I'd grown an extra arm.

"Lizzie, this is Paul," he motioned to one of the boys, "and Jared." They waved in response.

"Hi," I grinned.

"Hi," Paul said.

I hadn't noticed Sam come up behind us but suddenly he was there with his arm round a woman. She was beautiful, but one side of her face was scarred with three long lines down it. What had happened to this poor lady?

"Hello, Lizzie. I've been waiting to meet you for quite a while now." I saw Embry roll his eyes.

"Lizzie, that's Sam's fiance, Emily." She smiled in response.

"Hi," I mummered shyly.

She held out her hand. "Hi, Lizzie. I'm Emily, Emily Young. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Hi, Sam." He hadn't spoken yet so I wasn't sure whether I was allowed to talk to him or not.

I looked up to see why I hadn't gotton a reply, and saw he and Embry were having some sort of staring contest.

Emily nudged Sam's arm and he shook his head and turned around, back to me. "Hi again Lizzie."

I smiled. I was getting more confident by the minute.

"Why don't we go back to Emily's house?" Sam asked.

Embry shrugged. "Sure."

The walk to Emily's place was long, but the time passed as we all talked. I was feeling more comfortable and Paul and Jared spoke more. I learned all their full names,

Sam Uley, Quil Ateara - the fifth he often reminded me - Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. They talked to me about things, rarely bringing up the subject of wolves - werewolves, I had to constantly mentally correct myself- though. They talked about their hobbies, Quil and Embry talking especially about mechanics. I didn't understand a word though, so I broke away and started talking to Jared and Paul. Jared said he had a girlfriend, Kim, and he wanted me to meet her someday. He reassured me she knew about the secret too, she wasn't a werewolf though, and neither was Paul's girlfriend, Rebecca. Then Paul just blurted out that werewolves could hear each other's _thoughts. _I was going to ask more, but we arrived at Emily's house, and as we walked into the dining room, Embry took my hand and sat down next to me.

Sam spoke first. "So, Lizzie, we thought you should know a little more about us in general. I mean, we would tell you the histories, but things are a little tight, and Paul, Jared, Quil and I have to go soon. I'll leave Embry to tell you the rest."

I nodded my head to show I understood.

"In total, there are ten of us, but three of us are...going off on there own for a while." I noticed they all to an unsteady breath. I nodded for Sam to carry on. "There are us five, and two more are out at the moment, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. The other three, who are absent at the moment are Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater." I turned around to see Embry's face, but I stopped as I saw a picture of a large group of people.

"Do you mind if I...?"

Emily nodded and I picked up the photograph. There were the six people in this room, plus eight others. As I looked closer I noticed the boy I'd met in the park a long time ago, the one who stole the car.

"Who is this?" I pointed to him.

Embry swallowed. "That's Jacob. Why?"

"I met him in the park a while ago. He had a mercedes and I thought he stole it." I chuckled at the memory. I felt Embry relax next to me.

"You met him?" That was Jared speaking.

"Yeah, but only briefly. He wasn't particularily...hospitable."

"Yeah." Quil sighed. "Jake's like that sometimes." Paul nodded his head in agreement.

"Um, Jared, Quil, Paul? We need to go." There was a strange urgency in his voice, and I detected an undertone.

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Gee. We've only just met the chick." That was Paul.

Sam was grave as he answered. "We have a duty, Paul."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Bye, Emily," Sam said. He kissed her with such love that I felt intrusive, and I looked away.

"Be safe."

I waved them goodbye as they muttered 'bye.'

"So, Emily, what should I tell her?" Embry asked.

"Not sure. Lizzie, what do you want to know about them?"

I had no idea. It would take some time to get used to this. "Uh, not sure. Where are they going?"

Embry and Emily exchanged a look. Embry was the one who answered me though. "We've been having a bit of trouble with some pack members. They've run off to guard our enemies. We have to protect La Push from any dangers, and therefore we are the protectors, us werewolves, and it is our duty to patrol.

I felt panick rising in my throat. "What danger? What enemy?"

"I'll...be in the back garden." Emily got up and left the room.

"Lizzie. We have one ememy we swear to protect humans from. One, dangerous enemy."

"What?"

"Vampires."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So, one vote for Embry POV. Anyone agree? Tell me what you think!**


	7. Embry's POV

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. It's a tough life.**

* * *

><p>I waited for her by La Push. Knowing Lizzie she'd be exactly on time. I was nervous though. What if she knew something was up and therefore didn't show? That would surely be the end of our fantastic but short-lived relationship. Sam had told me yesterday that I needed to tell Lizzie our secret. I didn't want to, it would get in the way of us. But he assured me that it would be better for Lizzie if she knew why I wasn't always around. It would be keeping things from her, and things would be less complicated if she knew. I couldn't disagree after that.<p>

I saw Lizzie walking towards me, looking nervous. As I saw her, the warmth I had been missing re-emerged in my chest. As always I felt the pull towards her strengthen and the longing I felt disapeared.

"Hey. You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah. It's really important and I don't know how you-" I turned around as I heard a rustle and a giggle behind me. There was a girl not far off from us, evidently eavesdropping on our conversation. I'd seen her before, that day when I'd imprinted on Lizzie. I had been so suprised that I ran, barely finding my feet, into the fprest, away from the elusive pull I had felt, that I still feel. I'd wanted to go back, but I couldn't I was so scared. I remembered the suprisement from the tribe, we realised that imprinting must be something that almost everyone in the pack should experience. Five of us had imprinted now.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious, turning back around.

"My friend Alison. Don't get any ideas, okay?"

I enternally rolled my eyes grinned and took each of her soft little warm hands in mine. "I only have eyes for you, Miss McKenzie. Don't worry about that." She blushed and smiled. As if I would ever love anyone except Lizzie. Strange girl.

I leaned forward and kissed her, Lizzie'a beautiful face too sweet to resist.

"Wait." She said as soon as I let her talk. "You said you needed to talk to me. You said it was urgent."

My face lost the smile. I guess it was time. The moment I'd been dreading. "Yes, I did. Come with me." I led her into the forest, and heard Sam in his wolf form, just behind the trees. I saw his eyes, and knew he was ready. I doubted Lizzie could see or hear him, her human senses were weaker than mine.

"Okay. I've brought her." I knew Sam would phase. And I was right. I heard the swishing sound and a russle of leaves as he took his human form and put on some clothes. Sam stepped out of the trees. I saw recognision in Lizzie's eyes, maybe she'd seen him before.

"Good."

I tugged at Lizzie's hand, still intertwind with mine to get her to focus. "Lizzie, this is Sam. Sam, this is Lizzie, my girlfriend." My heart burst with pride as I said _girlfriend. _She was mine.

"Hello." Sam said, and he held out his hand for Lizzie to shake.

"Hi," she whispered, shy.

Sam looked at me. I knew there was no time to beat around the bush. "Okay. Here goes." I threw Sam a panicky glance. "I don't know how to do this. It's too soon Sam. Why do I have to do this?" Lizzie shouldn't know now. She'd leave me for sure, and how would I cope? It should be my choice when I wanted to tell her.

"Just come clean, you have too, before you get even more involved. It's better now, Embry, trust me, okay?" Sam encouraged. Lizze looked confused. Bless, I wish it would stay that way, though.

I paused, looking at Sam with a pained expression. Surely he would see that I couldn't tell Lizzie, it would destroy everything. "Please..." But Sam just nodded his head in encouragment. Why? I felt angry with him. He shouldn't make me do this, it was wrong.

I took another deep breath to try and calm the feelings in my stomach and turned towards Lizzie. _Okay, here goes._

"Lizzie. I'm a werewolf."

* * *

><p>She just stared at me like I hadn't said anything. Yet she looked like she was complentating something in her head. Uh oh. That couldn't be good.<p>

"Huh?"

"Sit down, both of you," Sam commanded.

I pulled her down next to me onto a log.

"Wait...you can't be serious can you? I mean; you can't be a werewolf! You're my Embry! I love you!"

That hurt. She thought I was lying. It warmed me that she loved me, though "I know. And if you decide you don't want me, then I will step back."

Her mouth hung open wide. "What? Not want you? Is that what you're worried about? I'll love you no matter what you are, Embry_." _My heart swelled at the possiblity. She must be telling the truth. So maybe this meant that there was a future for us after all.

"She's perfect for him, the art of imprintation," Sam mummered.

I raised my eyebrows, in response to Lizzie's speech and that Sam was talking about imprinting now. "Really? You don't care that I'm wrong? That my existence is un-natural?"

Sam coughed. "Sorry, Sam." Oops. That might have offended him. Oh well, I'd deal with it later. Lizzie was what mattered.

"That's ok."

Lizzie decided to speak up. "Of cource I don't, you silly boy. Besides, I haven't actually seen you in werewolf form yet, so I'm not really scared of you."

"Good point." She should see that, whilst everthing was at stake and on the table.

"Where's he going?" I heard Lizzie say.

"To phase." _Gosh Sam. _She won't understand that.

As soon as I was in the cover of the trees I stripped down and let the heat pass down my spine. As I phased, I noticed that I wasn't alone. Quil, Paul and Jared were patroling.

_You're going to tell her?_

_He already has, moron._

They watched the replay in my head.

_Okaaayy._

_She took it pretty well._

_Guys, I gotta go, you know. Lizzie's sort of waiting._

_Ok._

_Bye._

_Have fun._

Huh. I was going to show my girlfriend me in my werewolf form, where she would probably run off screaming. So much for a relationship. They laughed at that.

I walked back into the clearing, and Lizzie's eyes opened wide in shock. I braced myself for her running off, but instead she reached her hand forward - it was shaking, but it should be, I was a wolf for goodness sake- and she stroked my fur. It felt so good. I growled with happiness, and to my surprise, Lizzie looked happy too.

I saw Sam turn and walk away, but I was so engrossed with Lizzie that I barely noticed. Lizzie sat with me lying down, stroking my fur andmuttering to me, nothing of real value, just kind words, as I made sure my body warmed her side. That was one good thing about being a werewolf.

Then I decided there was something I wanted to try. I leaned my face down to hers and licked her. "Hey, Embry! Ew!" But she looked so happy that a sort of laugh barked from me, but it was quiet.

I got up and trotted away, deciding to phase back. "Where are you going?" I rolled my eyes. Like I'd be able to tell her.

"To phase, obviously. I wanted to be human again." O came and sat down next to her, with my arm around her shoulders. I looked up to the sky. "I guess you should be heading home." It was really late and I didn't want her to get into trouble at home. I should've really told her when we had more time, but Sam hadn't given me a chance.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I took her hand and leaped up. "Come on," and I led Lizzie out of the forest. I knew my way well, I came here every day.

"So, um, you're not, you know, running and freaking out? I didn't want to tell you yet, you know?" But Sam told me too, and I'd never let that go. I was suprised, she was taking this a lot better than I thought she would.

"Uh...well, it hasn't hit yet, I guess. But, it will take some time to get used to, you know?" Yeah, I knew. She looked kind of sick, though.

We reached the bus stop quickly, which was good. She really wasn't looking so good.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon. I'll text you or call, okay?" How I wish she wouldn't go.

"Uh, okay." She wasn't saying much. I should leave her too it, she was looking worse by the minute. I should've asked Jared and Paul how they told Kim and Rebevva. I would've asked Sam, but he didn't have the best experience. Gosh, I hope he didn't pick that up in my thoughts.

"Bye. Are you okay to go home? I mean, it's pretty late you see."

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks."

"S'ok. Bye then." I walked off, knowing I should just leave. It seemed to make it worse that she had to pretend for me. Some boyfriend I was. She didn't feel she could trust me. I ran into the forest and phased.

_Hey guys, Lizzie just left._

_How did she take it?_

_Um, not sure Quil._

_What? No screaming and running off?_

_Shut up Paul. No, no screaming and running off._

_Oh, that's good though, isn't it?_

_Yeah, I guess. Where's Jared?_

_He left and went to Kim's. I was at Becca's a few moments ago, I joined about 10 minutes before you._

_Yeah, Sam should be joining us soon._

I ran around the border, stretching out, seeing if I could catch the scent of any vampires. Nothing.

_Right here. Quil, fall back and run the opposite perimeter. Paul, cover his flank. Embry and I will run out to the west._

_Right._

I followed Sam, trying - and obviously failing - to forget about Lizzie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like Embry? That's all he'll say for now, I'm afraid - unless you liked him so much you want more? Let me know!**


	8. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or anything...**

* * *

><p>I laughed. "Embry! Really? Everyone knows that vampires don't exist!"<p>

He looked at me. He wasn't laughing. Why wasn't he laughing. Then I remembered he was a werewolf. He was mythical, too.

"Don't they?" I asked.

"Lizzie, you have to trust me on this. If you promise me this I'll explain to you what's happening. I'll speed it up for you though, only speaking the key points though. It involves vampires though."

I winced at the name. Gosh, this is one topsy turvy world I live in! I nodded, and motioned for him to speak.

"Okay. My friend - and werewolf - ," I gulped at the word, "Jacob Black fell in love with a human, Bella Swan. Unfortunately Bella was already in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. Jacob wasn't very happy about this, of course. He ran off and we missed him for ages. He comes back and makes a suprise appearence at their wedding, I hear. Apparently when Bella told him they were having a real honeymoon, Jake got really pissed and Sam had to drag him away. Then Jake went into a big...depression, you could call it. One day, we get a call from Charlie, Bella's dad saying they got back and Bella was sick. Jake imediatley jumped to conclusions, and said they broke the treaty."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Sorry, am I going too fast?"

"No, I think I've got it. So, the treaty?"

"Yeah. So if the Cullens - the vampires - stay off Quileute lands, we won't expose their true nature to the humans. They also claimed they didn't hunt or hurt humans, and therefore if they every changed one or hurt one, it would mean war." I flinched, and he squeezed my hand under the table. "So Jake thought they broke the treaty because he believed that because Edward was going to change Bella into a vampire, he would kill her. He wanted to attack the Cullens, but Sam wouldn't let him because we had no proof. So Jacob, being the true leader of the pack - I'll explain later - rose up and ran off, disobeying Sam, our leader. We knew he ran off to the Cullens, because later that evening he ran back - in wolf form - and we heard - "

"Yeah, Paul told me you could hear each other's thoughts. Freaky."

He smiled. "We heard that Bella was heavily pregnant. Sam knew this baby was half human and half vampire and we knew the baby would be a bloodsucking leech like it's father." I flinched and he smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But they are our enemies. So Sam decided we should attack and kill this thing growing inside of Bella before it was too late. Oh, you look...over-whelmed. Shall I tell you more tomorrow?"

"No, no!" I protested, "I want to hear more!" It was true, this was exciting and frightening at the same time. My brain hadn't managed to sort through it all yet.

"Okay. Jacob didn't like this idea as he knew Bella was still human. He ran off to join the Cullens and defend them."

I gasped. "But you're his family, his friends! How could he do that?"

Embry grimaced. "He was doing what he thought was right. Anyway, back to the story. Later, Seth ran after Jacob, with Leah following that evening. I guess she didn't want her little brother going off to the vampires without her." He paused. "That's about what has happened so far. That's probably a lot too sift through. I'll give you a moment.

I nodded, already deep in thought. Three of Embry's friends have ran off to defend their enemies..._vampires. _They're there at the moment with a heavily pregnant human baby that is dangerous. Wow.

"Wait, Embry?"

"Hmm?"

"How many...vampires are there?"

"Well, in the Cullen coven, there are seven. Plus Bella. There's Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Oh. What are they like?"

He paused, probably wondering how to answer. "They're like rocks and to us, they smell sickly sweet, it's disgusting. They look like humans, although some may say they're prettier than humans. With the exception of you, of course."

I blushed and looked down. "Ok. Um, that's a lot of vampires. And, you said earlier you'd explain this true pack leader sort of thing."

"Oh, yes. Basically we all are born into the pack with the gene of the werewolf. Sam joined the pack first, so he's the leader. But Jacob's dad and grandfather were the cheifs, and therefore he should be too as it's his inheritance. But he turned his back on it, and so Sam's our Alpha, with Paul the beta."

I nodded. "Okay. Wow."

"Yup. I should probably take you home. It's getting pretty late."

I scoffed. "What? You've told me you're a werewolf and that vampires exist and then you say you should take me home?"

He shrugged. "We'll talk about it later. Or tomorrow more or less. I've got to go run shifts. It's my go. I've got a car though now so I can drive you home."

I smiled. "Okay. Oh, um, my mum sort of wants to meet you."

"Okay. Shall I come up tomorrow? What time do you finish school?"

"Yup. Um, come at four thirty."

"Okay. I'd do it today but it's my patrol so..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Great. Let's get you home."

School on Monday was a drag. It didn't help that Alison asked me about Embry.

"So, I saw you and that boy from La Push hitting it off." I internally rolled my eyes.

"So?" She pressed. "Are you dating?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

She sqealed. I swore that girl was a sucker for gossip. "Tell me everything," she commanded.

I groaned. "Well-" Thankfully I was saved by the bell, and I rushed out of class before she could catch me.

A knock on the door woke me up from my day-dreaming. I smoothed down my top and skirt and yelled, "Mum! Embry's here!" Since she'd broken up with Alan, she had been putting a lot more effort into doing things for me.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Mum, no you're not. You look all flustered."

I opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hiya." I grinned. "Come on in. My mum's just through here." I realised he'd never seen my house before. He'd dropped me off, but he'd never been inside.

My mum was sitting in the dining room smiling. As she saw Embry she stood up and they shook hands.

"Hi, Embry. It's a pleasure to meet you; I've heard so much about you from Lizzie." My cheeks flushed red. _Thanks, Mum. _I saw her flinch a little from Embry's warm touch.

"You too, Mrs McKenzie. You have a lovely home."

"Please, call me Jessica. So, Embry, what do you like to do, besides hang out with my daughter?"

"Well, I enjoy running a lot. Mostly I do that or hang out with my friends."

"Oh yes, where do you live again?"

"La Push. I go to school there too."

"Lovely."

"Uh, mum? Can Embry and I go out?"

"But we've barely gotten to know each other!" She whined.

He chuckled. "I'll see you again."

"Fine, " my Mum grumbled.

I laughed. "See you mum. I've got my phone."

"Okay Hunnie. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That took ages to write! Expect my next update in maybe 30 hours, maybe less. By reviewing, you'll speed up the process :)**


	9. Imprintation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was great. I spent my spare time down at La Push, with Embry or when Embry was a wolf, his friends. They seemed to have accepted me fully now, as Embry's girlfriend, and I liked them. I felt I could be me and that I belonged there, more than anywhere else. That could be over-stating things, but that was it.<p>

On Wednesday, Embry brought up an interesting subject. He called it imprinting. When I asked what it was, he replied:

"You only imprint once. Then that's it. thats the real deal. You see that person, and she's it. She's the person you'll be utterly devoted too, you would do, be anything for that one person. You'd be her protector, you'd do anything for her. You'd never get tired of her. You could be with her forever. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you in place, it's her. There are bonds that will be unable to be broken, unless she breaks them. She is like your sun, she rises, and when she's not with you it hurts, it's dark. No matter what you're doing with her, you'll be happy. And that's you, Lizzie. I've imprinted on you."

I gaped at him. Wow. He felt that way for me? But, that would be impossible, I mean, I'm me. Didn't I mention that? At least it explained the reason he wasn't sick of me, like everyone else on the planet, outside of La Push.

"I, I thought we were over revalations now, " I stammered.

He smiled, almost guiltily. "Sorry, I was just waiting to tell you. I didn't think it was that important.

I snorted. Hmph. Not important. Then he'd explained that Sam had imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Paul on Rebecca and Quil on Claire. When I'd asked who Claire was, he said, "Oh, Quil's with her now. C'mon." And he dragged me down to the beach.

I scanned the beach, looking for Quil and a girl. I didn't know what I was looking for, maybe a couple holding hands, or laughing, or even making out. All I saw was a teenager with a burly build, laughing with a little girl, around two or three years old. They both had their back to me, so what Embry said next was a suprise.

"That's Quil with Claire," he pointed over to the boy and toddler. As we walked closer to them, I started to hear Quil.

"Aw, Claire-bear, don't do that. Your mum will kill me."

The little girl giggled. "Mummy won't kill Quil. Mummy doesn't kill."

He snorted. "Wanna bet, kid?"

"Unca Em!" She ran to Embry and he scooped her into his arms.

"Heya Claire. You looking after Quil for me?"

"Mm hmm. Qwil and I play 'gether." I smiled at her speech. It was cute.

"Yeah? Claire, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Lizzie, my girlfriend." I smiled and blushed, even though she was 5 times younger than me. Embry put her back down.

"Hewwo, Wizzie. I'm Claire. Dis is Qwil." She tugged Quil's hand. I was suprised, she really did have great grammer.

"Hi, Claire. Nice to see you again Quil."

"Yeah, you too."

"Enjoying babysitting?"

"Yup." He seemed to mean it. I didn't see a trace of apprehension in his features.

"Um, okay. She seems like a handful."

He smiled down at Claire, who was now picking up sand and giving it to Embry. I saw his face, and it glowed like Embry's did when he looked at me. It made my heart swell with joy.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't mind at all." Then Claire threw a bit of sand and it landed on his shirt; it was wet, and it just sagged.

I laughed. "Yes, looks like you're having a whale of a time!"

He shrugged. Just then Embry took my hand.

"Come on, let's leave them too it. What do you want to do?"

"I don't mind. Can we walk along the coast for a bit?"

"Sure, we'll do whatever you want to do. He swept a strand of hair off my face and I smiled at his loving tone.

"Come on then." I tugged at his hand and he quickly fell into step beside me. We walked along the beach, far away from everyone, and just talked. We did that a lot, talked about nothing, but I guess we just loved learning new things about each other. It was fun and enjoyable and I never wanted it to end. We just walked at our own pace, content, just the two of us, in our own little world, where nobody could disturb us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. It seemed good to end it here! Did you enjoy the Embry POV? Tell me by reveiwing, yes, click the review button. You know you want too! Also check my profile as I've got a new forum and I'm a sad and lonely person on it D:**


	10. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's. It's a tough world.**

* * *

><p>"Embry, what's this news you want to tell me about?"<p>

"I'm leaving Sam's pack." He grinned.

"What?"

"Wait – let me finish. You have to promise not to interrupt. This is big news. "

I nodded my head in agreement.

"You see, my best friend who joined the vampires, well, he sort of imprinted on there daughter."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he closed it with his fingers. "No, no, you promised. So, then we can't kill someone's object of imprintation, because it would destroy that person, even though they may find that child - in this case - a threat. Therefore she is untouchable. Things are okay now, and I've joined Jake's pack!" He beamed, and I knew it was good news.

"That's great Em!" I didn't really see the big deal, but it must be to him.

"Yeah, I know, and Quil's joined too! Now there's Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil and I. Wait - you should meet them all."

"What?" I can't meet them! What if they're hanging around...vampires?"

He laughed. "They don't want to hurt you, silly. Why would they? They're actually great...people, once you get to know them." I noticed that he did stutter over the word vampires. I would too though, and they weren't really people. Heck, I was freaked out. It took me a while to get over werewolves, now vampires? What topsy turvy world was this?

"Um, okay. As long as you stick by me at all times." I knew he noticed the emphasize on the all.

He grinned. "Of course. C'mon, let's go."

"What? Now? Why?"

"Why not now? I'll just let them know I'm coming." He ran into the woods. I sat down, worried. I couldn't meet vampires. Werewolves, okay. I'd dealt with them, but vampires? How would I cope. I was a little comforted that Embry would be there though. He would protect me, I knew that.

I saw Embry jogging back to me. "All done. Leah knows I'm coming, and she'll let them know. Actually, she'll let Jake know, who'll let the Cullens know. She doesn't like them," he explained after seeing my questioning look."

"Are the Cullens the vampires then?"

"Yeah. And you don't need to be scared, they won't hurt you."

"Did you phase just now."

"Yeah. Remember, we can hear each other's thoughts? Well, only the ones in our pack."

I nodded my head. I remembered. I then decided to ask the question that had been pestering me for the entire conversation.

"But I'm human! Won't they, you know, want to suck my blood."

He just snorted. "Na, they won't. Really. They're vegetarians."

I rolled my eyes. "What. They eat green leaves and soya beans?"

Embry laughed. "Hardly. They drink animal's blood."

I shuddered. "That's not really vegetarian rules, though, is it?"

"It is for them. They don't eat food. They can't."

"Oh."

"Come on. They'll be waiting for us."

I nodded, unable to speak. Vampires.

"We'll take Jake's rabbit. I don't think he'll mind me taking it." He took my hand and led me back to the top of the beach, and along the rode to a secluded area, all the while rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. There was a painted red house, and it looked adorable. Parked outside was an old red car. I guessed it was the rabbit. Embry motioned to me to get into the passenger's side.

"Um, aren't you a little young to be driving?" I objected.

He shrugged, as he steered off the dirt path and onto the main road. Embry could feel my tension.

"Lizzie. It'll be fine, I promise. Do you really think that I would bring you along if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that you won't be used as a vampire chew toy?"

I flinched but relaxed. He was right. I had to trust him. Embry started rubbing smooth circles into my hand, using his thumb on the hand that wasn't driving.

He turned into a long lane, which led upto a large front garden. There, was a large white mansion nestled into the woods. It stunned me.

"Wow."

"Yup. When you live forever, you gain a lot of money." He chuckled. "Come on."

I let Embry lead me up the front porch, and he stopped us outside the front door.

"You ready?"

"No. So lets get this done." I tried to put on my best reassuring smile. He wasn't fooled.

"You can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of. I was afraid at first, but then you'll be like me, you'll feel right at home, I'm sure of it." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and opened the door.

The room was enormous, with the back wall made of glass. That in itself would have taken my breath away, apart from five figures standing in the room. And a baby.

They all turned around to look at us, stopping their conversation.

"Oh, hey Embry. Hey, look who it is, it's Car Girl!" The guy speaking stepped forward so that I could see him. It was true. He was the guy who I thought stole the car from his friend. The guy with the _Vanquish._

He held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Jacob. Black. You must be Lizzie."

"Yeah. Hi." I shook his hand. "Did you return the car?"

He grinned as Embry came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist. "You bet I did. It's these guy's cars."

Embry interrupted us. "Great. Jake stole a car. Anyway, Lizzie, meet the Cullens." I felt my breathing hitch in my throat. The vampires. "This is Jasper." He motioned to a blonde male that looked more handsome than any movie star I'd ever seen. He had wispy honey hair and golden brown eyes. His skin was pale white. "And Alice."

"Hi!" Alice chirped. She was also beautiful, with short spiky black hair and the same butterscotch eyes and pale skin.

"Hi, I muttered shyly.

"This is Edward," Embry said, waving to male more good looking than Jasper. His hair was extremely untidy and bronze. They were all the same, excluding Jacob, with the eyes and the skin. And the in-human beauty. Of course, they were vampires. Embry was right, I found it quite easy to forget they weren't humans. It would be a lot easier though if they were even just a little ugly. I couldn't shake off the feeling completely though.

"And Bella." Bella was the prettiest. She had the same pale features and eyes, but she had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her face had the most perfect structure, and it did not compare at all to all the air-brushed women in magazines. They would trade their soul for these looks, no doubt.

"Hello." Bella's voice sounded like bells, it was wonderful.

I heard a high pitched cough. Was that the baby? Now I looked closer, she was more a child. "Ooopps. Sorry! This is Nessie, Lizzie, Edward and Bella's daughter." As Embry earned a death glare from Bella, he corrected himself. "Sorry, sorry! She's called Renesmee, but we all call her Nessie."

I nodded, as another voice came from behind me. "Hey, Embry! Ah, Lizzie, I've been waiting to meet you. I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"Hi. Yeah, Embry's mentioned you."

Seth's face beamed. "He did? Well, thanks man."

Embry chuckled. "Okay. let's hope no-one else arrives."

Jacob patted the space next to him on the sofa. It was big enough that Embry could sqeeze in too, and I brought him along.

"So, when did you find out?" Jacob asked me as soon as we'd sat down. I guessed he was talking about the werewolf secret.

"Um...a couple of weeks back."

"Wait, that's pretty recent."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Jake, dude, it doesn't matter when she found out, it just matters that she's now in this freaky world like the rest of us!" There were a couple of chuckles in response to Seth's comment, and I looked up, not realising that everyone was listening. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Jasper and Alice - I think it was, yes, she had the spiky hair - stood up and left the room, exiting out one of the back doors. I looked at Embry questionly. He looked at Edward for a reply.

"Jasper can sense the emotions people feel," he explained. His voice was like music. "Jasper could sense your discomfort and therefore he left the room with Alice, meaning to give you a smaller audience."

I felt grateful to Jasper for that. "Oh. But, how do you know that?"

He laughed. "I read minds, Lizzie."

"Oh. Interesting."

"So, Lizzie, tell us a little bit about yourself," Bella asked.

"Um, okay. There's not much to tell really. My dad passed away a couple of years ago and I live with my mum. I like to read, and I like to listen to music."

"Where did you meet Embry?"

"Actually, the first time I saw him, which was at La Push, he took one look at me and then pelted at top speed into the woods. He ran like he was drunk or something, he was stumbling so much."

They all laughed, and Jacob complimented him. "Smooth dude. I'll definitely pick up my romantic tips from you in the future."

Embry play punched his shoulder. "Gee. I ran away because you took me my suprise." He kissed my forehead. "I didn't know angels existed until I met you." I blushed.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the door flew open and in walked a girl dressed in a tattered top and cargo trousers. She would have been pretty, but her face had such an expression of hostility written all over it that it frightened me.

"Uh oh," Embry whispered in my ear.

Jacob sighed and said, "Hi, Leah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please reveiw! I won't post up the next chapter unless I get at least three more! I'd like to know if you love it, hate it, if you have any advice! Just drop me a message, by clicking the review button! Hint hint...**


	11. Home

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>A number of profanities came out of Leah's mouth, followed by, "Uh! Not another imprint, geez. Why the hell does everyone need to have a <em>stupid <em>soulmate? It's just great! Is it just us Clearwaters and the babies left then? Uh!"

"Leah..." Jacob warned.

She just shot him a glare and stalked back outside, muttering under her breath.

Embry sighed. "Well, that was an eventful couple of minutes!"

Bella looked concerned. "Edward, is she really that upset about the inmprintation?" I felt confused for a second before remembering that Edward could read minds. That could take some time to get used to.

"Yes. She feels that now she's a genetic dead end, becuase nobody has imprinted on her, and because nobody had imprinted on Seth, she thinks that it's just them, because the rest of the tribe have now imprinted."

"Besides Collin and Brady," Embry reminded Edward quietly.

"Yes. Because they are younger she feels that she's stuck with them. She has no escape from her pain with Sam." He added the last bit quieter.

"She and I were having a conversation about that a few weeks ago. She feels that Sam should've imprinted on her, but because he hasn't, she's a genetic dead end."

"That's stupid," Bella objected. She was a vampire, what did she know?

"No, not really. You see, Billy thinks we imprint to make stronger wolves, therefore she should be an imprintee."

"Fair enough, but-"

"Guys," Jacob interrupted. "This is personal to Leah, really, and we shouldn't be discussing it."

The others acknowledged that and moved onto their own conversations. Jacob turned towards Embry and myself and stated, "Well, that was interesting. Anyone know the time?" He looked out the glass wall. "A couple of hours before sunset."

I didn't need to go home. My mum thought I was staying the night with Alison. I would've told her the truth, but she'd probably freak out and worry that I wasn't being a 'responsible teenager'. It wasn't like I was doing anything I shouldn't be doing. I was just staying out late. Nothing else.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Embry asked me, "Lizzie, do you need to go home?"

I shook my head. "Nope, my mum thinks I'm spending the night at Alison's."

He looked at me curiously.

"I didn't know if I would come home. You know, vampire chew toy."

I saw Edward and Bella roll their eyes.

Embry kissed me on my forehead. "I told you you would be fne. Now, what are we going to do with you?"

I sighed. "Beats me. I guess I'll tell my mum that Alison cancelled on me. There's nothing else I can do."

"I'd offer to let you stay at mine, but we don't want to start talk, and it's also my shift now out there." He inclined his head towards the door.

"Ah, okay. I'll go home, I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yep."

"Okay. I need to drive you home."

Jacob snorted. I'd forgotten he was there. "I'm sure Lizzie is perfectly capable of driving herself home, you know."

"Maybe. But we drove your Rabbit here, and she hasn't got her liscense."

"Fine," Jacob grumbled.

"Guys, we're going to head back to the cottage now." I'd forgotten about Bella, Edward and Nessie, too. They stood up - Nessie in Bella's arms - and strted to make their way towards the door.

"Ok, night guys, see you soon Embry," Jacob yawned.

"See ya," Embry said.

"Nice meeting you," I added. It was true, they were a lot less scarier than I had thought originally.

"You too, Lizzie," Bella replied with a smile.

"Come on then. I've got to do my patrol so I'd better get you home now."

"Bye Lizzie."

"Bye, Jake." I waved as Embry took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

I yawned, Embry taking one look at me and frowning.

"You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted."

He sighed as we climbed into the car. "I should have taken you home sooner. Sorry."

I shook my head in denial. "No, it's not your fault. You wouldn't have known that I was tired, it's my fault, I should've told you. We don't have to even discuss who's fault it was because it really doesn't matter."

"Alright. I'll get you home, besides, Jake will get angry if I'm late."

I suddenly felt guilty. It would be my fault if he gets told off.

"I don't want you getting told off. You should've let me drive or something."

I saw Embry roll his eyesd, which worried me greatly as he was meant to be driving. "No, you don't have a liscense. I heard the cop in Forks is pretty tough on that. Anyway, Jake understands and he knows you're my priority. I'll get back to him later. There's nothing that important. We just caught the scent of a vampire."

I nodded my head. "What do you do, exaclty?"

"Well, we sort of our 'protectors' if you call it. We used to, and still do, protect humans from vampires. Vampires, besides the Cullens. They're the only good clan."

I shuddered. "I take it bad vampires kill humans? Like the stereotype?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Yuck. Vampires that drink blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry not updating often; having a tough time at the moment D: Might be a while before updates, things really are tough. Updates help me though. Thanks to those who constantly update. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now. Keep with me, I love you all :) **


	12. Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Twilight or any of the characters.**

**I do, however, own a dog and a laptop.**

**Plus this Fanfiction story.**

* * *

><p>I waved goodbye to Embry as he drove off, heading towards La Push, not back to Forks. Interesting. He was probably ditching the car and running there. Who knew, maybe it was faster than driving. I shrugged and went to my room, got dressed for bed and brushed my teeth.<p>

I had just flopped onto my bed with exhaustion, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Lizzie?" I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

I decided to play it innocent. "Yes, mum?"

"Sorry," she sounded sheepish, "I didn't know you were home. I heard you come in."

I racked my brains for an excuse. "Yeah, Alison cancelled on me."

"Sorry, honey. I'll let you get some rest."

"Thanks, mum."

" Good night."

"Night."

I sighed. That was easier than I'd thought. Something must be wrong. I mean, she'd never been the most attentive person I've known, but she's not blind. What was up? I was just being silly, I thought. I shrugged off the feeling as I drifted into a deep slumber.

"Hey Embry! What's the plan for today then?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to see the Cullens? They're not that bad, really!"

"I know, I like them." Obviously, they were pretty easy to like.

"Yeah. It's just, Sam needs me to patrol with him again. We caught the scent of a vampire and we need to check if they're a threat or not."

"Oh. Well, be careful."

"I will, but Lizzie, I'm not going now. I'll come with you, or you can go to La Push. It's your desision."

"I'll go to Forks. Besides, there may be some guys from La Push up there anyway."

Embry snorted. "Yup. Jake will be there, and I bet you anything Seth will be there too."

"Why?"

"When he and Edward fought together against the vampires-" He paused when I raised my eyebrows. "That's a story for another time. Anyway, they had a great time, and now they're like, I dunno, great friends. I don't understand it. But, that's why Seth will probably be there," he finished explaining.

I shrugged, not sure what else I would find out. I wasn't even sure if I _wanted _to find out anything else.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think it's about time that Lizzie and I headed home." I agreed. I was knackered.<p>

"'Kay. See ya." Jacob yawned. He had yawned a lot in the past couple of hours. Hours. Wow. Had I really been here that long?

When we'd arrived, I'd started talking to Alice. I liked her, she was bouncy and happy and just wonderful to be around. One thing that suprised me was that she could see the future. Could this get any more surreal? Alice loved shopping, and she was very young at heart.

Then Bella had joined our conversation, asking me questions and slapping Alice when she brought in something to do with shopping. She complained that I was just like Bella when she was human, I hated shopping. Bella had then corrected her and said she still doesn't like shopping. I liked her, too. I was also getting used to them as vampires. I was curious about their 'human' lives though.

Alice had told me she didn't know hers well, only that she was kept in an institute and an old vampire had changed her, saving her from being killed by another.

Bella, however, had lots to tell.

"I was born in Forks, but my mother and father split up when I was one, and my mother fled with me to Arizona. My parents had got married fresh out of university though. I visited my dad every summer, but I hated it here, so I put my foot down when I was fourteen. When I was fifteen, my mother got re-married to a minor eague baseball player, Phil. So as they wanted to go on the road, I came here to Forks to stay with my dad. I've stayed here ever since. I met Edward here," I noticed how her shocking red eyes went gooey when she spoke of him," and the rest of the Cullens. I married Edward, had Nessie and got changed into a vampire. And so we've come in a full circle."

"How did you get changed?"

"Now, I think that's a story for another time." Well okay then.

"Embry?" I asked as I climbed into the car.

"Yeah?"

"How did Bella get changed into a vampire?"

He looked taken aback. Maybe he was expecting a _when will we be back? Or, what time is it?"_

"Uh, I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to tell you that."

"Please? Please Embry?" I unleashed my puppy dog face on him.

"Fine." Well, that was easier than I'd thought.

I sat in the car, ready for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Just tell me what you think. Liked it? Hated it? I'll never know :) If you have any questions - just ask :)**


	13. Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Okay. Just to warn you, I only know the outline of what happened. I wasn't actually there. Thank God. It was dramatic, I'll tell you that."<p>

I just sat there, waiting patiently.

"So, Nessie was in Bella's stomach. But Bella dropped her cup of blood." I looked horrified, so he hastened to explain. "Seeing as Nessie was half human half vampire - Edward was a vampire already - she was craving blood, therefore so was Bella. So she drank blood so as not to starve the baby. She wouldn't eat human food. So, the umbilical cord detached, and with Nessie thrashing around, Bella's spine snapped." I flinched. "Bella couldn't breathe. Her heart was failing, so Edward pumped enough of his venom into her heart, changing her and saving her life."

I gaped. That was one heck of a story. I shuddered. "Remind me never to hook up with a vampire."

Embry grinned and put his left arm around me. "Don't worry, I've got you all covered."

I smiled. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, alright, I know I'm cruel leaving it at this moment, but it's good. This was just Bella's birth story, so I'm sorry it was short. **

**Review please.**


	14. Defection

**I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>Bella's story had frightened me, but I knew she was fine, and that made me happy for the rest of the week. I was smiling as I drove down to La Push, in the Rabbit Jacob had leant me, as he could go wolf most of the time. But as I drove by the beach, I could tell something was wrong.<p>

"Embry? What is it?"

"It's Alice."

"What?" What could have happened to her. "What?" I repeated, "is she hurt?"

Embry shook his head, but the pained look in his eyes and face didn't vanish.

"Then what? Tell me," I demanded.

"She and Jasper have gone. They've left. Alice had a vision. It happened last night."

"A vision of what?"

"I don't know. I had to phase back to meet with you here."

"What can I do?"

"I'm not sure. Can you drive yourself to Forks instead of hanging out with me today? I'm sorry I have to cancel our plans for just us, but something is wrong, and I need to know what."

I nodded. "Sure. That's fine, you don't need to apologise."

He smiled, but it was all wrong, and I could tell it was forced. "I do. I'll meet you up there, I need to see what's up fast, and catch up. I'll phase and run up."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running in the opposite direction - into the woods.

I stood frozen for who knows how long, my brain just spiraling.

_Alice. Alice. Alice. What happened? Jasper. Why had they left? What's wrong? It _must _be something important._It was a while before my brain actually started working properly. I let my legs lead me to the car, and I put the key into the ignition. My mind was blank as I drove to the big white mansion, not knowing what to think. I just parked the car and again, let my legs do all the work.

I finally got my hands to open the door and I burst into the big pale living room.

Everyone, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Carlisle and Esme were there. No, not everyone. Alice and Jasper weren't here. I'd only met Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle once, but that was enough.

"I'm here. What happened?"

I was just met my blank stares.

"Alright. You've got to give me some answers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, it might be cruel leaving it here, but I just love cliff-hangers! Plus, short chapters seem to be my thing :)**


	15. Volturi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry to distrupt the reading, but just to say that the timing is sketchy here as Lizzie wasn't around for this in Breaking Dawn, so I have to fit things around her.  
>Enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Carlisle sighed. "Sorry, Lizzie. Things are just pretty shocking right now."<p>

Then it dawned on me that I might not have come at the right time. But I _had _to know what was going on.

"What's up? Please? Embry's gone wolf and I need to know. I'm Alice's friend too. Sorry it's a bad time."

"It's not a bad time, sweetie. It's just we're all pretty suprised. Alice has gone. She's taken Jasper with her and we don't know when we'll see them again," Esme said softly.

Oh.

"But...but why did they leave?"

"I'll explain," mummered Carlisle. I sat on the armchair next to his.

"You have to understand, Lizzie, that we vampires have our own rules. Not to expose the secret, you're an exception, don't worry, things like that. Then there is the coven of vampires, a very old coven, that inforces these rules. The Volturi. They are our royalty. The inflict punishment on those who have done wrong. There was once a time when immortal children were created. Vampire children. The plague of immortal children. They were destroyed and banned in the end, as they left scars in our world that cannot be fixed. These vampires are taboos.

The Volturi know about Nessie. They believe she is an immortal child and they are coming to destroy her. All of them." I gasped. "We don't know how to defend ourselves, we shall die. We will not have time to prove that Nessie is a hybrid. We are calling our friends to witness Renesmee's growth, proving her human genes. The wolves shall be with us too."

I knew what he meant. Embry. Embry. He could get killed. I felt weak and dizzy, although I was already sitting down.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"You do nothing," Carlisle instructed. "You're human, Lizzie, and you would be killed easily. Besides, Embry would have less chance of survival if he had to protect you."

I nodded my head, understanding. I wouldn't be there for Embry. Besides, what use would I be against sadistic vampires? I knew the answer straight away. None.

"Okay then. When are they coming?"

"We think around four weeks. We'll have friends who will be coming over that time." I understood the hidden meaning in his words. No Lizzie.

"So, I'll have to stay away, right?"

"Yes, sorry about that. Our friends, well, some of them are vampires who drink human blood, and we don't want you anywhere near that."

I shuddered. Yep. I didn't want myself anywhere near that either.

Jacob decided to pipe up. "Lizzie, Embry will be pretty busy over the next couple of weeks. I'll try and let him see you whenever possible, okay?"

"Okay," I replied sadly. No Embry. How could I survive.

Everyone was looking at me, so I guessed that was my cue to leave.

"I'll, just, leave you to it then."

And I walked out the door without a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You like? Please review :) So, how do you feel about Lizzie being kicked away? It was polite though ... xx**


	16. Distractions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were hell.<p>

I drove home, suprised. I was mostly in shock. When I came home I ran upstairs to my bed to have a real crying jag. It didn't help that I saw my mum kissing another guy, just like that. Yuck. I missed Embry like crazy. I wept, I was worried about him. He could get killed. These were vampires for goodness sake. Plus, from what I understood, these vampires were pretty evil too. And because I was a hopeless human, I couldn't do anything to help! Urg! Why was I so stupid?

I spent the rest of the week in my room, the worry eating me from the inside out. I had no idea what was going on. I texted Embry. If he was patroling he wouldn't be able to reach his phone, but he'd see the message soon enough.

**Hows it going? More importantly, how are you? -Lizzie x**

I knew I was probably disturbing him, but he could ignore me and reply later if he happened to be on his phone. He didn't reply though. Oh well. No reason to get worried. Right? I was panicking again. For no reason. Embry would be fine - we had 3 weeks at least. So to distract myself, I decided to text Alison. She would surely have her phone with her.

**Hi Al, how are you? - Lizzie.**

Just as I'd predicted, she texted back quickly. However, her reply made my heart sank.

**Just making out with Justin.**

**Oh.**

**Yeah. So leave me to it. **

Oh, sorry miss snotpants. I just need distraction from my boyfriend, who I'm missing incredibly.

**Sorry.**

She didn't reply after that.

I was in so much of in need of a distraction that I texted Mel.

**Hey Mel. Wuu2? **

She also replied quickey.

**I'm on a date with Kevin.**

Great. Just great.

**Oh. Enjoy.**

**Thanks, now piss off.**

Gosh, sorry to you too. I knew who to text - Jess.

**Hey Jess.**

**What's up, Lizzie?**

**Not much - you?**

**Yeah. Oh, Mike just texted me asking if I wanted to go out.**

Well. I wasn't one to swear, but I did then because I knew that time it was called for. Was there anyone who wasn't with a guy? AH!

**Hey Ang. _Please _tell me you're not on a date.**

**Uh, no. Hi to you too.**

**Right, sorry. Hi. Making out with anyone?**

**Nope.**

**Sleeping with someone?**

**Ew! No! Lizzie - I'm _16. _I'm not going on 16 and pregnant!**

**Oh - sorry.**

**That's okay. Why are you asking?**

**Uh, no reason. **

**Lizzie.**

**Yeah?**

**What's up with you and this guy from La Push? Alison's told us all about it.**

**Uh! God, I hate that chick! Uh, well, um, he's well sort of my boyfriend.**

**Sort of?**

**Yeah - well, haven't seen him this week cos he's been busy-  
><strong>_Running around as a giant dog._

I didn't add the last bit.

**Really?**

**Angela. Please can we not talk about Embry? I'm trying to forget him now.**

**Okkaaayy? Trying to figure that out. Oh, Embry huh? After that soap opera star?**

**Angela.**

**Sorry. So, what you want to talk about.?**

**Anything.**

And then my phone beeped. And it wasn't from Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, you great people. Thanks for adding Marigold to your fav stories/ alerts :) Please review aswell - I'd like to know how rubbish I am and how I can improve :P**


	17. Take a Chill Pill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's fine. I'm fine. Don't panic.<strong>

I almost growled as I read the message.

**Not panic? Did you just tell me not to panic? My _boyfriend _is going to get beaten up by some vampires - and I don't know if I'll ever see him again.**

**Really? You think you won't see me again? Lizzie, I will stop by, it's just that things are really busy right now, and we're planning for this fight.**

**P.s. I won't die.**

**Oh yeah?**

**I promise. I won't die. For you.**

**Thanks. Funny - I still feel panicky.**

Then the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Will you just chillax? Please?"

"Why? Why? And yey, you're on the phone with me."

"Gee, girl. I 'll be fine, I know how to fight. I've fought vampires before."

"Really?"

"Really. But that's a story for another time."

"Okay. You know, I hate stories for another time."

"Sorry, but it's pretty long."

"Um, okay."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon. Actually, I think I'm free tomorrow. Are you?"

My heart rate picked up. "I am now."

"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"See you."

Good. Less panicky now. I'd see Embry in the morning, then I knew I would start to panic. I just had to tell myself he would be okay. I just had one dilema.

Would he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, reveiw :)**


	18. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks to the reveiws: To the questions, Lizzie's panicking lots because she's finding it hard to deal with the possibility of her boyfriend dying, she's only known him for a month or two. She's not got the closest connection to her mum, or anyone else for that matter, so she's having to deal with it pretty much on her own D:**

* * *

><p>"I've missed you so much."<p>

"You too, Lizze. I've missed you. The past couple of weeks have been hell."

I agreed with that. "You know, this werewolf stuff sometimes is really annoying."

"Definitely. But, you see, if I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't have imprinted on you. I owe it that at least."

I felt a pang of hurt at the hidden meaning, but I brushed it aside. It wasn't important.

"True. I guess. I've just missed you so much, and it's only been one week."

"Trust me, Lizzie, I know. But things aren't really happening, so I can see you until it starts snowing. That's when...Alice...saw them coming."

I felt panic rise in my throat and it wasn't to do with the fact that I winced over Alice's name. "But it's meant to snow next week!"

Embry put both of his hands on my cheeks. "Lizzie, breathe. It's all going to be okay. Besides, it's christmas soon! I promise to be with you for that. Oh, that reminds me, what do you like?"

"Uh, wolves. But you could get hurt, or, or, die." I whispered die, I could barely say it, let alone hear it out loud.

"I won't. There are dozens of us. We're experienced, with able fighters."

I gulped and nodded my head. "If you say so."

"Yes. I do say so. But we're together now, so why are you wasting it being panicked?"

He had a good point, so I mustered up all my courage and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Alright. Let's do something. What do you want to do?"

"How about bowling?"

I smiled. Oh yeah, that would be a good distraction. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I aplogise for the short chapters again; firslty, not a good week, second, my laptop's playing up D: Reviews might fix that - but if you don't we'll never know...:)**


	19. Out and About

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Okay, so bowling took my mind off things, even if I was beaten by Embry every single game. I could just be like all the other humans, without the mythical creatures reality. Obviously, I had to say goodbye to Embry, and that wasn't what I'd call a cup of tea.<p>

"Lizzie honey?" I rolled my eyes. Sure, mum. Play sympathetic. Just because you're boyfriend is all healthy and well, and mine isn't, you don't have to rub it in. Just accept your luck and _go._

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

I sighed and hopped of my bed, opening the door and flopping back down again. I just stared at her, hoping she'd get on with whatever unimportant thing she had to say. _Lizze. She's your mum. Be nice. _Oh, now I was having pep talks with myself? Great.

"Okay, well, sweetie, I'm worried about you." I rolled my eyes internally. She hadn't seemed worried since she found her new boyfriend.

"Why?" _You never have before._

She actually laughed. I frowned. There was nothing remotely humerous about this situation.

"Because you've spent the past week in your room. You never see the light of day, you don't go out. If it wasn't for the fact that I could hear you snoring last night, I'd think you were turning into a vampire."

I did allow myself that snort.

"I'm being serious, Lizzie." Oh, now I was the ridiculous one?

"So am I. Don't be worried. I'm a teenager. This is meant to happen."

She didn't look convicned. "Well, okay. But I'm going to be checking up on you every now and again."

"Whatever."

"What happened to Embry?"

I froze. I'd been wishing she woudln't bring up this subject.

"Nothing." I looked down.

"There is something. You used to be always with him, and now..."

"I was with him yesterday. He just has a lot of school work to do."

"Alright. Well, hopefully you'll see him soon."

"Yeah." _I hope so too._

So my mum now decided to be perseptive? Why doesn't she just go and play with James. Oh right, she did. Yuck. At least he wasn't as slimy as Alan was.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Uh! The boredom was killing me. I had nothing to do. Everyone would be going out; and I'm alone. It didn't work for me. I was doing the laundry, but sadly my mind was still free to wander, or worry, more or less.<p>

**Hi Lizzie. U wanna hang out? - Kevin.**

Oh. That was unexpected.

**I thought you were dating Mel?**

**I was, but she's really not my type - she swears a lot.**

I cracked a smile. **Yup. I know that.**

**C'mon Lizze; please?**

I didn't know what to do. I had a boyfriend - quite obviously. If I explained the boundries to Kevin, maybe it would be okay. I did need a distraction. And suddenly, the fact that someone wanted my company, was a lot more endearing than ever before.

**Sure.**

**Great. I'll come pick you up.**

**Okay. See you in a few.**

I'd forgotten that he knew where I lived. It wasn't creepy, because he lived just inside of Forks, and we'd worked on a project before, we did that at my house. Oh, right. That was probably why he knew where I lived.

"Thanks for meeting me, Lizzie. I just wanted to chat to someone."

"That's fine, Kevin. Honestly, I wanted to chat to someone too, and the last time I tried, everyone was kissing _someone._"

For some reason, he smiled at that. What was so funny? I thought about it and he laughed.

"What?"

You're so cute when you're thinking. Your nose scrunches up."

I froze. "I have a boyfriend," I muttered quietly.

Kevin was quiet for a few heartbeats before saying, "you know what? That's cool. He's just a lucky guy, but we can still be friends, right?"

"Uh, sure." Was he really interested in me?

"Great. As long as he knows he's a lucky boy."

"I think he does." I sighed.

"Good. Do you want to catch a movie? I'll pay."

"Sounds good. And...thanks, Kevin."

He gave me a smile. "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say really, other than begging you foolishly to review! **

**I'd like to say thank you to SundaySolis, who has been giving me great support with writing this - you're too kind :)**


	20. Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I had to admit, I did have a good time with Kevin. He knew me, and he knew when I needed cheering up; so he picked a comedy. Don't get me wrong, I did have to relay the boundries a couple of times, but he's a guy - what can I say?<p>

I was chuckling as I lead the way out of the cinema. "Thanks again, Kevin."

"It was my pleasure, Lizzie."

"See you." He walked off, and I went in the opposite direction, towards the bus stop.

So I was back sitting in my room with nothing to do. Why was I being so sad all of a sudden? What had I done before I'd met Embry. Actually, I shouldn't answer that, because I did exactly what I'm doing now. So I decided to talk to dad.

_Hey Dad. Things aren't so bad. Well, mum's got a new boyfriend, James, and well, she has no time for me again. I'm not saying she should devote herself to me, it's just that Embry's out and I'm so lonely. There's meant to be a vampire attack soon, but I won't tell you about it, because I might tear up. I've got no-one to talk to apart from Kevin. Yep, the Kevin I did my science project with two years ago and he still knows my address. Creepy, right? I texted Jess and Mel and others yesterday, but they all have boyfriends. I might talk to Libby, she's good with boys._

**Hey Libby. Can I talk to you?**

**Yup. But I'm about to run out of credits, so I can come over or you can call me.**

**Can you come over? Sorry.**

**Yup. I'll be there in ten.**

I felt better. Libby was great to talk to if you had a problem, especially if it was to do with boys. She was there for me, most of the time.

I heard a knock on the door and flew down the stairs.

"Hey!"

"Hi Lizzie."

"Uh, come on, we'll go to my bedroom."

"'Kay."

I led her up to my bedroom and we sat on my bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "My boyfriend."

Realisation featured on her face. "Oh. What's up."

"Well, I'm missing him a lot, and I've got nobody to talk to and I'm just feeling so bad. I even went out with Kevin."

Libby's eyes opened wide. "Kevin? Wow girl, you must be desperate."

I nodded my head. "Yup."

"So tell me more about this boyfriend of yours."

I felt a warm feeling in my heart as I spoke about him. "His name is Embry. He lives down at La Push, on the reservation. He's absolutaly gorgeous, both inside and out. He's funny and caring, and I always feel alive when I'm with him. But lately, we've not been hanging out at all. I miss him like crazy, because I never see him."

"Wow, Lizzie," she breathed, "You've got it, bad."

I nodded. "What do I do?" I whispered.

Libby shook her head. "Honestly, honey you just spend as much time with him as possible. Or just talk to him."

I sniffed and nodded. I realised I couldn't take her advice because Embry had a perfectly good reason for staying away from me. He was protecting us all from vampire attacks. But I couldn't really tell Libby this, unless she needed to know how crazy I really was.

We spent what was left of the day painting each others nails and just catching up with each other. My mind kept wandering over the subject of Embry. I needed to let him go, he had more important things to do than hang out with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I got a text from Embry on Friday asking if I was free, which quite obviously I was. So I got to hang out with him then, and we went to the cute little cafe we went to on our first date.<p>

"I love this place, it holds so much significance for us."

"I know." Embry sighed. "I wish we could stay here, in our little bubble forever."

I knew exactly what he meant. When I was with him, everyone else disappeared, and it was just us two.

We walked on the beach, holding hands. I loved it.

"Lizzie, sweetie. I promise I will spend time with you, okay? Things seem to be slowing down for a while, the Volturi will be coming when it starts to snow."

I sighed. Apparently it wouldn't snow for a while. The weathermen had been mistaken, after all. Nice to know we could rely on them.

"Okay. As long as I get to see you. I miss you loads."

"I miss you too."

And he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, not much to say again. The next chapter will probably be the suspense, when the Volturi arrive! Huh, I almost forgot to ask you to review!**


	21. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was christmas day, and I had an iron-clad promise from Embry that he'd be around. He said he'd come over to my house, which I'm looking forward to. I'd gotton him a present, it was a book on all mechanical vehicals, their origins, etc. I didn't really understand it but, I'm a girl, and as long as he likes it, I'm good.<p>

Embry said that the gang from La Push were meeting at Bella's house; and he had said that we'd tag along after a while. I agreed, happy to spend time with my new friends, to just forget about the disaster that would be happening soon.

I woke up on christmas morning and rolled over to check the time. Nine o'clock. I smiled. I would be seeing Embry in two hours.

I sat up and got dressed, hearing my mother clanking around in the kitchen downstairs. I sighed, and walked down the stairs.

To my suprise, it was only her, sitting by our christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas, Lizzie." She smiled and walked over to me, to give me a hug.

"Merry Christmas Mum."

"Shall we do presents?"

"Okay." I felt happier that I could spend more time with my mum, seeing as we hadn't had some 1-2-1 time in a while.

"You first." She handed me a box.

"Great wrapping." She laughed, because it was terrible.

I unwrapped the present and found it was a new drawing set, with crayons and pencils. She remembered I loved to draw.

"Wow, thanks Mum! I love it!" She looked so happy, so I gave her a hug.

"Good."

"Your turn!" I picked my favourite present for her from under the tree and handed it to her.

I studied her face as she opened it, and I felt weak with relief when she opened her new sketch pad and crayons. We'd both got each other the same type of present - drawing materials. She was a designer, and so I knew it would be good for her.

"Thank you honey, I love it!" She gave me another big hug.

"I'm glad you do, Mum."

"Ah! What about your stocking?"

I laughed and grabbed it off the fireplace. Inside there was a new note-pad, some lipstick and a new purse.

"Thanks, Mum!"

"You're welcome honey. Now, open this one."

I gasped as I pulled off the wrapping paper. It was a new camera.

"Wow!"

"Yup. I just thought, what with you spending time with your boyfriend, you could take pictures and things."

I nodded. I was just about to reach for another present that I'd got for her when I heard a knock on the door. I squealed. "Embry!"

I thought I heard my mum chuckle as I jumped up and darted to the door. I opened it, and flung myself into his arms.

"Merry Christmas! Now, you're crushing your present."

I stepped back. "Sorry. I don't know what cam over me."

"It's okay."

"Why don't you come in?" I felt bad about making him stand there in the cold.

He stepped in, put the gift in his hands down and kissed me. I kissed him back as fully as possible, before I heard a throat clearance. I turned around and saw my mum standing there. I blushed.

"Sorry Mum."

"Well, I was going to take a picture, but I figured you'd never forgive me."

Embry laughed. "I doubt she would. Oh well," he said, picking my present back up and presenting it to me. "Merry Christmas!"

I gave him a hug. "Oh thank you! Here, come to the living room." I dragged him to sit down next to me on the sofa, grabbing his present as we sat. I gave it to him.

"Merry Christmas! Here, you first."

"Thanks." I watched the grin break out on his face as he unwrapped his book.

"Wow! Lizzie, thanks, I love it!" He read the card and beamed.

He kissed me on the nose before saying, "Your turn."

I smiled and unwrapped the present. Inside there was a necklace with a wolf on it, howling, and a bracelet that said, 'Team Werewolf."

I laughed and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much! Help me put the necklace on."

My mum saw it and raised her eyebrows. "What's with the wolf?"

Oops. "Oh, I, uh like wolves now."

"Why?"

I looked at Embry as I spoke. "Because although people hunt them, they keep going. The gather their kind, and are not afraid to be heard. They show leadership, and courage. They are beautiful both inside and out. And most of all, for me, they are the most loving creatures in the world.

My mum stared at me, and Embry kissed my forehead. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Okay," my mum said.

I laughed at her astonished face. I knew I'd suprised her.

"Is it okay if I borrow Lizzie for the afternoon? It's ok if you want to spend time with her."

"No, no, it's fine. I was going to go out too." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She was going out with _James. _I felt hurt, but happy that I could spend my time with Embry.

"Thank you."

"It's ok. Have a nice time."

"We will."

We walked to a car, and I looked at Embry. "Car?"

He shrugged. "I'm allowed one, so, I though that we could drive in one that doesn't always threaten to break down."

I smiled. "I'm telling Jake you said that!"

We climbed into the silver car, and it smelled new.

"Are we going to Bella's house?"

"Yup. Unless you wanted to go somewhere else?"

I shook my head. "It's ok. Besides, I've never seen it before."

"Great."

* * *

><p>Bella's house was white, and around the same size as my house. Well, it was her dad's house. Embry had informed me that her dad was human, because obviously I couldn't tell between human and werewolf. I was pretty certain who was a vampire though. I knew her dad was Chief Swan, a police officer.<p>

Embry knocked on the door. It was opened by Bella.

"Hi, Embry, hi Lizzie." She tried to smile, but I could tell it was forced. She was probably stressed.

"Hi, Bella."

"Come in. Merry Christmas by the way!" She gave me a hug. Her skin was hard, and cold. Vampire, I reminded myself.

We walked into her family room, and I was suprised at how many people were there. There was Bella, Jacob, Nessie. Chief Swan, Leah, and lots of boys I didn't know, plus a woman. That was weird, where was Edward?

"Hey, man."

"Hey Seth!"

"Hey, and, oh, hey Lizzie."

"Hi Seth!"

"Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too."

"Lizzie," Embry whispered, "Do you want to talk to Kim for a minute? You might find it helps."

I nodded, not sure what he meant, but headed over to the pretty girl sitting by herself on the sofa.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." I sat down next to the girl.

She smiled. "Hi Lizzie. I'm Kim. I'm Jared's...girlfriend."

I smiled. "I know. Are you his girlfriend, or, you know...imprintee?" The word sounded strange coming from my lips.

She laughed. "Both. What about you? Well, Jared told me you were Embry's imprintation."

I smiled. "Then Jared would be right. It's tough, sometimes though. When things happen."

She knew what I meant. "Are you worried?" She whispered.

I nodded my head. "Most definitely. It's almost, killing me inside. What about you?"

She nodded too. "I know what you mean. It's worrying, not knowing if they'll come back."

"Yeah. But we have to have faith, don't we?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we do. Thanks Lizzie, and...merry christmas."

"Merry christmas, Kim. Here," I gave her my mobile number. "So we can keep in touch, especially when we're all alone in this madness."

"Thanks. But," She smiled fondly, "it's where we belong."

I nodded. "You're right. I love it too."

"Hey." I hadn't heard them come up behind us, so when Kim jumped, I happened to too.

"Hi," I smiled as Kim and I were wedged inbetween Jared and Embry. Great.

"How are you?" Embry asked me at the same time that Jared asked Kim:

"Are you okay, you look sad."

We both just nodded and said "Yeah, we're fine," laughing because we both said the same thing.

For a while we all chatted witlh different people, just getting to know each other and having a good time, before Embry came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering into my ear, "Do you want to go? Or stay a bit longer?"

"Um, I'm okay to leave, unless you want to stay." To be honest, I was finding it hard to keep up the pretense and be really cheery, as I was growing wearier and there were knots in my stomach, worried about when the fight would be.

"It's fine, whatever you want to do, I'm all for it."

I smiled as we said our goodbyes, and I noticed that Bella had disappeared, we headed out the door towards the car.

"Did you have a nice time?" Embry asked me.

"Yeah."

He wasn't fooled. "Lizzie," Embry complained, sighing," Stop worrying, honestly, it's starting to bug me. I'm going to be fine, they're no match for us anymore."

I nodded. He was right, I needed to chill. So I sucked in a deep breathe and calmed down. "You're right, and I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's ok. I just don't want you tearing your hair out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, Merry christmas - I know it's like two weeks away, but hey, that's what the chapter's about :P**


	22. Company

**Dislaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: For the text lower down, Kim is in _italics _and Lizzie is in bold.**

* * *

><p>I was offically scared. I'd recieved a text from Embry earlier this morning, telling me that they would be camping out in the woods. It was snowing and it looked like what Alice's vision did - when she saw the Volturi arriving - the reason she left. They hadn't heard from either Alice or Jasper, but they were surely both together, and we still relied on her vision.<p>

_**Hi Lizzie. I'm scared - are you? Kim x**_

**I know. It's happening. I can't believe it. Do you want to sleep over at my house, so we can deal with this together?**

**_Can I? Thanks so much - let me just ask my mum_. **

**Ok. Ask if you can stay over for the weekend.**

_**She said yes. She said as long as she meets your mum though.**_

**Ok. I know my mum won't mind. I'll text you my address, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

_**Okay, and thank you! I don't know if I'd be able to handle this alone.**_

**Me neither.**

"Mum?" I called.

"Yeah, honey?" Then I heard her whisper, "just a moment, James." Yuck, _he _was over.

"Can I talk to you for a minute in my room?"

"Sure," she yelled back.

I saw the door open a crack as she poked her head through the gap. "What's up?"

I sighed. She didn't look like she wanted to talk. I'd make it quick then. "Can I have a friend over this weekend?"

"Sure." She ducked out of the door. I knew she'd say that. Ever since she'd got her new boyfriend, she didn't have much time for me, again.

I texted Kim again.

**Mum said yes.**

**Great! My mum will meet yours tomorrow.**

**Can't wait!**

**Me neither, see you soon x**

I smiled. At least the waiting would be slightly less painful now. And I knew what it was like, so we'd have each other to help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was so short :)**


	23. Have Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**However, I do own an amount of other useless stuff.**

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door. I smiled to myself, happy that Kim had got here safely.<p>

"Mum! Kim's here! You've got to meet her mum!"

"Okay, just coming honey. Can you let them in?"

"Sure."

I opened the door to a shy Kim and a pretty lady I took to be Kim's mother.

"Hi, I'm Melanie, Kim's mum. You must be Lizzie."

"Hello. Um, do you want to speak to my mum quickley?"

She smiled, like she was glad that she didn't have to ask. "Yes please, that would be great."

I smiled and shouted up the stairs," Mum!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," she smiled. "Hello, I'm Jessica, Lizzie's mum. It's a pleasure to have Kim with us this weekend."

"Yes, thank you for inviting her over. She hasn't been herself lately, so I think it will be good for her to just have some girl time with a friend. My contact details are in her bag by the way."

"Ok. Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?" I had to hand it to my mum, she was good at socialising, better than me.

Kim's mum looked regretful. "I would, but I promised Kim's dad I'd meet him in Port Angeles today. I'd love to some other day though. Here's my number." She handed my mum a piece of paper, then kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Hope you have fun honey. Text me." She looked up at my mum and myself. "Thank you."

I smiled. "No problem. I'm happy to have Kim round." I sqeezed Kim's hand, knowing this weekend would be hard.

"Bye, mum." Kim gave her mum a hug, which I thought was sweet, before walking into our house.

"Thanks for having me over, Lizzie, and Miss McKenzie."

"No problem Kim," my mum smiled," and please call me Jessica."

"Yes Kim," I encouraged. "We're happy for you to be here. Come on, let's take your stuff up to my room." I picked up one of her two bags and started walking up the stairs.

"Oh no, Lizzie," Kim protested. "Let me take it."

I smiled. "Kim, seriously, it's fine."

She smiled. "Ok. Thanks."

I led her up to my room, and put her bag on the matress I'd laid out on the floor of my room. I looked at Kim, who was smiling. She looked more comfortable, like she was settling in. That was good.

I patted the space on my bed next to me and Kim sat cross - legged on it. "So," I asked curiously. "How did you meet Jared?"

Her face lit up at the mention of his name. "Well, we both go to the same school, on the reservation. I've had a crush on him for a while, since we'd been sitting nexxt to each other all term." She blushed. "I've had his last name with my first in my diary. So, he missed school for about a week, comes back and takes one look at me, then he's suddenly interested. Obviously it's because he phased, but I didn't know that at the time. We've been dating a while, and I have to say we are really close and serious about our relationship."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad things worked out for you."

"Thanks. What about you and Embry?" I smiled at our fond memories.

"Well, I was in the park one day and there's this weird guy with a really cool car. I mean, I did know about that car because my dad had always dreamed of getting one." I smiled as I thought of my dad's silly ambitions. "So, I tell the guy to return the stolen car and he snaps at me. Weeks later I realise that was Jake." Kim smiled. "Yeah. So my friend Alison asks me to come to the Quileute beach with her to spy on cute boys. I went along to humour her. We spotted a group of fit boys," Kim grinned as she realised who I was talking about. "One boy whispered to another, and the other boy turned around, took one look at me and darted into the woods. A couple of days later he introduces himself. We go on a couple if dates, and them BAM he tells me he's a werewolf. I have to day, it took me a while to get over that one."

Kim smiled. "You're telling me. It was such a shockk for the immune system for me. I'm actually not sure how I coped. If it was anyone but Jared..." She shook her head. I agreed. If it wasn't Embry and I didn't love them as much as I loved him then I probably would have run away screaming."

"But you didn't," Kim finished for me.

"Yes, I didn't." I stated, smiling, "Because I knew, deep down in my heart, that no matter what Embry may be, whether he's a werewolf, a wizard or even a goblin, I would love him. It doesn't matter to me what he is because it's _him _I'm in love with. Inside of Embry, that's what I want to keep forever."

Kim sniffed. I could tell she felt the same way about Jared. We both loved our werewolves. "That's beautiful Lizzie."

I smiled. "Thanks. So, have you and Jared ever thought about your future? Because what I've heard from Embry is that the feeling of dedication they get from imprintation never goes away."

"It doesn't. I haven't really. I mean, I'd love for us to get married and start a family some day, just not right now I guess. We've known each other for quite a while so I feel I have a connection with him. Of course, seeing you and Embry I realise you don't need to know someone for long to have a true connection," she added quickly.

I smiled and felt my heart swell. "You think Embry and I have a connection?" I thought we did, but I was happy that other people could see it too.

Kim nodded her head in afirmative. "Yes. The way you two are together is facinating. You seem to know what the other one is going to do, and you can tell if the other one is feeling. Plus anyone can see that Embry loves you."

I smiled. "Well, besides the fact that I've only seen you with Jared once, I think you're perfect together too. And he seems like a really nice guy, so I'm hapoy for you."

"Thanks Lizzie."

"You're welcome, but there's no need to thank me, I was speaking the truth."

Kim blushed and looked flattered. I could tell how strongly she felt for Jared.

"So when do you think it'll be over?"

I sighed. "Not sure, but Embry said he'd call me as soon as it was."

"So hopefully not too long then." She paused. "I'm so nervous Lizzie."

"Me too, Kim. But we have to have faith, remember?"

She nodded. "Okay, faith."

I smiled, glad we weren't as panicky, because we had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say really.**

**I'm on christmas hols now so hopefully I'll be able to get these chapters up quicker :)**


	24. Girls Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on Saturday morning happy. Kim and I had talked a lot about our relationships, so now we both felt more comfortable, which was good, because we were both also sick with worry. It was nice to have someone who understood around.<p>

I looked to the mattress on the floor, and I realised that Kim was awake.

"Morning Lizzie."

"Morning Kim. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded then smiled peacefully. "I dreamed about Jared."

I smiled. "I dreamed about Embry."

"What did you dream?"

I smiled and thought back. "It was all our good memories that we had, from our first kiss, to him telling me he was a werewolf, my initial shock. I dreamed of when we first saw each other, and our first conversation. I dreamed about when I took him to meet my mum. I dreamed about our last coversation too. It was our whole relationship." I smiled, as I saw the smile on Kim's face.

"Wow, that must have been a really good dream."

I nodded my head. "It was," I agreed, "What about you? You said you dreamed about Jared."

"I did. I dreamed that the Volturi attack failed and Jared came home to me. We lived, just the two of us in our own bubble. I saw the future, my dream future." She blushed. "We got married in my dream, and we started a family."

"Kim," I spoke softly. "There's no reason to be ashamed of dreaming about that, I dream about things like that with Embry all the time."

Kim looked up and smiled. "Thanks Lizzie."

"No problem. Now, how about some breakfast?"

She smiled like I had read her mind. "Great."

We sat down at the dining room table. "So, what do you want?"

"I'll just have toast please." I nodded and toasted one for myself as well.

"So, what distraction could we use today?"

I shrugged. "We could go shopping?"

She smiled. "Good thing I brought money."

I grinned back. "Good thing I have money."

We finished our breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. Kim got dressed in blue shorts and a deep blue t-shirt, while I chose a white skirt and a hot pink t-shirt.

We grabbed our purses and headed out the door. "Mum!" I yelled, "Kim and I are going shopping to Seattle. I've got my phone and we'll take the bus. We won't get mugged!" And with that, we headed out the door.

Kim stared at me with wide eyes as we walked the short distance to the bus. "She just lets you go like that?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. She knows I'll contact her, and she's got a new boyfriend so..." I shrugged, pretending it was no big deal.

Kim threw her arms around me. "Oh Lizzie! It's okay, and I promise that if anything gets too tough, you can come stay with me on my floor, especially if Embry's on patrol! Or the couch if you prefer."

I smiled. "Thanks Kim, I might take you up on that offer later."

She smiled as we got on the bus and found our seats.

"So, Lizzie, what will we be shopping for today?"

That stumped me. "Uh, I'm not sure. Do you need anything?" Kim shook her head so I replied, "Hm, maybe something to keep us busy this weekend. I'll get nail polish definitely."

Kim nodded in approval. "What colours do you like? I like blue."

I smiled. "I can tell. I like pink, obviously, but I'm also a fan of purple. Any colour for me. Red is good because it goes with my hair."

Kim laughed. "Well, as long as we get bright colours to cheer ourselves up."

"So yellow for me then." I laughed, I felt like I wanted yellow.

"And a very bright blue for me."

I smiled. "We should get a movie too. Maybe some popcorn."

That earned a nod from Kim again, then shock flashed across her face. "Not a romance though. I wouldn't be able to cope with that."

"I agree. Not a romance. I was thinking a comedy."

"Okay. What popcorn do you like?"

"Salted."

"Good, me too. Oh look, we're here."

We got off the bus and headed towards our first shop to get our first few items on the list - nail polish. We headed straight towards the nail section where there was a whole variety of colours waiting for us, and fabulously, most of them were pretty luminous. I picked up a bright yellow right away for my toes and decided that that was what I wanted. I also chose red for my fingernails. Kim went for bright green on her toes and light blue on her fingers.

I smiled as we paid, and we headed out towards the next stop - films. We went straight to the comedy section and looked around a bit before we chose Michael McIntyre, The Stand-Up Collection. I'd never seen it before, and neither had Kim so we thought it would be perfect. I paid, before walking out of the shop, bags in hand.

"So, Kim where do you want to go next? I've got popcorn at home so I don't need to get any as you like salted too."

Kim shrugged. "Don't mind. We could just browse."

I smiled in respone; I loved to browse. "Great idea."

We walked around for a bit, just walking and popping into various stores. Kim bought a really pretty dark green skirt. It contrasted with her skin perfectly. We were having a good time, but it was getting late and we wanted to get an earlier bus.

"That was great, thanks Lizzie," Kim smiled as we sat down on the bus.

"I agree, and it was good because you got that lovely skirt."

"Thanks, plus fabulous nail polish we can use whilst watching the movie."

I nodded. "Yep." We got off the bus and walked to my house. I let us in and yelled at my mum that we were home. We went upstairs to put our bags in my bedroom.

"Shall we have a shower and get dressed into our pjs first?"

Kim nodded an afirmative. I knocked on the batheroom door, checking if it was free. It was.

"Okay Kim, you can go first."

"Thanks. Let me just, um grab my clothes."

I waited in my room, thinking while Kim showered. I went in after her, letting the hot water flow over my body. I dressed in my long pyjama bottoms and my t-shirt with a jumper over the top.

I walked into my room and saw Kim sitting on my bed.

"You okay?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah. You ready?"

"Yep." I picked up the movie and my nail polish, and Kim got hers. We headed downstairs to the living room.

"I'm just going to get the popcorn." I walked into the kitchen and got the bag of microwavable popcorn, put it in the microwave and waited for it to pop. I put the freshly popped popcorn into a bowl and brought it out to Kim, who was sitting on the sofa.

"That smells great, Lizzie."

I smiled. "Shall I do your feet first?"

"Okay. Green please," she clarified.

I put on the movie and painted her nails, a luminous green. When I was done, Kim painted my toes in a bright yellow that was perfect. I wasn't usually a fan of yellow but this would bring my mood up. Hopefully.

"Nails?" I asked Kim, picking up the blue polish pot.

She nodded but her eyes were glued to the TV screen. "Yes please. Thanks Lizzie."

"No problem." I laughed at the film, the critics were right - it was really funny.

Kim painted my fingers as I used the other hand to eat popcorn.

By the end of the film both Kim and I were all laughed out and so we retreated back upstairs to my bedroom and flopped down on our beds - or matress in Kim's sake.

She sighed. "Ah, Lizzie, that movie was hilarious!"

"I know! My sides hurt."

"Me too, I'm so tired."

"Same. Let's brush our teeth and go to bed."

"Okay."

After our teeth were all brushed and clean, we were both lying down, almost asleep, thanks to our distractions.

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I think so. Tomorrow's Sunday and the snow will probably melt soon, and apparently the...Volturi are coming when it snows."

Kim was silent for a while. "Ok, I'm glad you're with me because I doubt I'll be up to much."

I nodded, even though it was dark and she couldn't see me. "I agree. It will probably be a pyjama day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that?**


	25. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. There are some things in this world that we can't have I'm afraid.**

* * *

><p><em>"Embry? Embry?" I cried, running through the woods, my cheeks tear-stained and my eyes a blotchy red. "Embry?" I screamed.<em>

_I saw a figure walking towards me. "Embry," I cried with relief, but stopped when I realised this person wasn't my Embry. It was Sam._

_"You're not my Embry."_

_Sam nodded._

_"Where's Embry?" I asked. Why hadn't he met me here like he said he would, when the fight was over? He couldn't have forgotten. I mean, there was no reason, no reason at all for him not to be here. Unless..._

_Sam only stared at me, an unfathomable expression in his eyes._

_"Where is Embry?" I repeated. "Sam?"_

_And then Sam spoke the words I had hoped I would never have to hear._

_"Embry's dead."_

_My brain didn't process the words. It was stuck on a loop, not understanding._

_"What?" I already knew though._

_"Lizzie, he's dead." I stared at him, refusing to let the words soak in._

_"Lizzie, he's not coming back. He's gone."_

_It hit me. I froze, and all I could hear was the ragged sound of my breathing. In. Out. In. Out._

_"Lizzie?. You have to - "_

_But before I could hear the rest of the sentence, I was running away. Away from the memories, away from the one who told me this nightmare. Away. I didn't want to face it. I didn't want to believe it. I ran as far as I could go before I was out of breath and sat at a tree._

_It couldn't be true. Embry couldn't be...dead. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. My conversation with Sam kept playing over in my head, like a broken record, but in the wrong order._

_"He's gone. Embry's dead."_

_"You're not my Embry. Where's Embry?"_

_"He's gone."_

_"What?" _

_"He's dead Lizzie."_

_I was rocking back and forth in a fetal position, tears streaming down my face, my hair a clump of leaves, a result of the strong wind. I could barely feel it. Because there was one sentence that replayed in my head, over and over again._

_"He's not coming back."_

I screamed.

"Lizzie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Until next time...**


	26. Talk It Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Now, sorry the last chapter was a cliffhanger, and you'll find out if if it was real or not...**

* * *

><p>I sat up and looked around my dark bedroom.<p>

"Oh," I panted, " it was just a dream."

"Lizzie, are you alright?" I could detect concern in Kim's voice.

"Uh, yeah."

"Lizzie, you screamed us awake. Are you sure?"

"Um, yeah. I just had a bad dream." I realised I was saying 'yeah' a lot but I was so tired and scared that I was beyond caring right now.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

Now for that I wasn't sure. If I talked about it it would seem more realistic, but if I didn't I would go back to sleep - which I wanted right now - and have a horried nightmare again - which I didn't want.

"Ok. So I was in the woods, looking for Embry, because he said he'd meet me there. I saw a figure and I ran towards it, thinking it was Embry, but instead it was a very gloomy and spooky Sam. I asked him where Embry was and he said he was gone. He said he wasn't coming back. Embry was dead."

"Oh Lizzie. It's ok though, because I recall a wonderful person telling me that worrying wouldn't change anything, would it? So we just have to have faith. We know that Embry and Jared will be okay, and I refuse to think otherwise now."

I smiled into the darkness. "Thanks Kim."

"No problem. Now, it's around midnight so let's get back to sleep."

"'Kay."

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and hoped to dream a dreamless sleep, free of death and pain and loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any questions? I can answer them :)**

**I'm afraid I can't say when the next update will be...but I'll try to do it within the next couple of days. The end of this story is nigh...**


	27. Tears and Tissues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Just as I had hoped, I slept peacefully and dreamlessly thanks to Kim's comforting words.<p>

As I became more alert, the awful truth dawned on me. Today was probably it. The day we had been dreading, Kim and I. Today would surely just be full of endless waiting. Just sitting by the phone, wondering. Fun.

"Lizzie, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Um, sorry about last night - it was just really bad and scary dream."

"It's okay, I understand." She sat up. "So, what should we do? I'm really worried. I know what I said last night, but the feeling's back."

I nodded. "I know." And I did. In the pit of my stomach, the anxiety was forming there, eating away at my calm composure. "It's killing me, not knowing what's happing. Not even my yellow feet are cheering me up right now."

I heard Kim sigh. "Yeah, I know right. I don't know what to do, because it's really worrying. I bet you lots of people would say to us, 'Get a grip, seriously,' but they don't know what we're going through, really. They don't know what it's like to be in this position. Our boyfriends have gone away to some sadistic vampires, and we don't know where they are, and when or _if _they're coming back. The waiting is damn scary, because we have no way to contact them while they're out there, when they're not fighting so that we know they're ok for now. It's better than nothing. Not many people go through this dilema."

I gaped at her. I had never heard her say that much, although it was obvious that she felt very strongly about this subject. I did too.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." I got up and turned on the light.

Kim laughed.

"What?" I looked down. There was nothing wrong with my clothing, I wasn't missing anything vital.

She giggled again. "Nothing, it's just your hair is a mess!"

I frowned and looked in my mirror. Kim was right, my hair was pretty messy. I frowned and the green eyes in the mirrow frowned back. Obviously. I brushed my hair a little before sighing; it refused to be tamed. I let out a long sigh before going back to my matress and sitting back down.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Kim admitted. "I mean, terrified. It's horrible I think and to be honest, I need a distraction."

I nodded. "I know the feeling." My insides were turmoil. "How about we get some breakfast and then come back up?"

Kim nodded and we headed downstairs. I found two cinnamon buns in the fridge, so I put them in the oven. We didn't speak while we were waiting, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

We also ate our breakfast in silence, because not only did we just want to have a few minutes of silence, but also, the cinnamon buns were really good.

"Wow, they were good," Kim complimented as we washed up our plates.

"Mm...I know."

We got dressed before sitting back down on my bed, sighing. We were in for a long day. I decided that the best thing to do would be to remember happy memories with Jared and Embry. They would be in our thoughts anyway so we might as well think positive.

"So Kim, what's your best memory with Jared?" I asked. Not only was I trying to distract the both of us, but I was also curious, because I wanted to hear of another story similar to mine and Embry's.

She thought for a while. "Um, I would have to say our first date."

"Really? What made it so special?"

"Nothing really," she confessed. "Just because I was so thrilled about it, and it was just so wonderful. We went to Port Angeles, and we went to a little cafe and it was just so romantic!"

"Aw! That does sound romantic!"

Kim nodded. "It was. What about your best memory?"

I thought back to all my amazing times with Embry, our first date, the first kiss, the time we shared ice-cream, the time in the cinema when Embry had to put his arm around me because I got too scared of the movie and I had hid in his chest.

"I'm going to have to say our first conversation. I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was meant to be there, and I felt right standing next to him. All my worries just dissappeared and I could just be...me. It felt right with him, especially because I hadn't been myself for so long."

"I know the feeling."

We both sniffed at the same time, realising that talking about our perfect boyfriends wouldn't help us after all. It was just making us sad, because they weren't here.

"Here," I handed Kim a tissue, and blew my nose in another at the same time.

"Thanks."

And then, for some same and absurd reason, I burst our laughing. Soon after, I was joined by Kim. I don't know why, maybe it was just the thought of us sitting there, in tracksuit bottoms, sniffing and crying together with tissues like some broken-hearted teens.

I knew it was weird, but I found myself laughing a bit more, just to make the situation last longer.

And it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I have to say, that was probably the hardest chapter I've ever had to write! Not sure why...**

**I apologise for how slow and dreary these chapters are O.o**

**As always, please review.**


	28. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I had to admit, Kim and I really wasted the day. We could have done anything, but we just sat around, moping. I have to say though, there really wasn't anything else we wanted to do. We were stuck in the endless circle of waiting, waiting for a simple text to come through. A text. A call. Anything. But nothing came.<p>

How long would we have to wait?

How long would we last?

Would we get through it?

Would they get through it?

We didn't know.

We couldn't say.

And it was killing us.

At three pm, we were still sitting in my bedroom, wishing the day away. My mum had knocked on the door asking if we wanted anything, and we said no. We got out monopoly, but more than a couple of times we both got distracted, and we gave up. That was one of the mistakes we made. We kept giving up until there was nothing to do, and we were left alone with our thoughts, the anxiety.

Kim's phone beeped, and she squealed, hurridly checking it before sinking back down, realising it was just her mum, checking up on here. I swore you could feel the disappointment in the air.

The call did finally come though. In the evening, we were both drinking hot chocolate and watching a film, my phone rang, and then Kim's. We stared at each other in hope, before doing the sensible thing and picking up the phone. I went into the kitchen to answer mine so we could both talk and hear better.

I checked the caller id.

Embry.

I felt my heart ease up and I felt a surge of delight, and I screamed in pleasure at the same time that Kim did.

"Girls? Are you okay down there?"

I rolled my eyes. _Great timing mum. _"Yeah!"

I forgot Embry was on the other line. Silly me.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie?"

"Embry! Oh, I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alive!"

I heard him sigh at the other end. "Lizzie, I told you not to worry. I distinctly remember telling you that we would be okay."

"I know. But it's good to hear all the same. Where are you?"

"We're in the Cullen house. People are celebrating right now, but most of them are going now."

"Wait - who's with you?" He said people, so he must mean more than the Cullens and the wolves.

"There are a lot of vampires. They came to help - turns out they just needed to witness after all."

"Um, that's great. I'm not really sure what you mean, but when I see you next you can tell me." I felt so happy saying that, I knew I'd see him again. Then I realised that some people may not have the same feeling that I have. "Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did...is everyone okay?"

He didn't take long to answer me, so I was put out of my waiting again soon. "Yes. Well, one blood- vampire was killed, but it's their fault we're in this mess after all."

"Oh." I wanted to move from the subject quickly. "Um, can I meet you somewhere? Like, I want to see you tonight."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I missed you. How about La Push, on First Beach in around half an hour?"

I smiled. "Sure. And...can you tell Jared too?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

"Because Kim's with me and I'm sure she'll like to see him today."

"Okay. What are you doing with Kim?"

"Well...we were both really worried, so we thought it would be a good idea to spend the endless waiting period with someone else, who's in the same situation as us and who understands."

"Good idea, and that's really nice."

"Thanks. It was a good idea."

"Good. Oh, I've got to go. I'll see you in about half and hour?"

"Yep, and please pass on the message to Jared."

"Will do."

"Bye."

As soon as he hung up, I squealed. I felt elated. Embry was okay, and I would be seeing him in less than an hour!

"Okay, bye, and I love you too."

I smiled as I noticed the happiness in Kim's voice as well. I walked into the living room and she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"They're okay!"

"I know - and I have some really great news."

"What?"

"We're going to see them now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, they're happy! So...the next chapter shall be up very soon and it's the last one! *Sniffs* Oh, I'm welling up here! Anyone got a tissue?**


	29. With You Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>As soon as I saw Embry, I ran into his arms. Kim did the same thing to Jared, and I could tell that although they were suprised, they were as happy to see them as we were to see them.<p>

"Embry!" I sqealed. I squeezed him into a big hug.

"Hi Lizzie! It's so good to see you! Ow, um, I can't breathe. You're hugging a little tight there."

I jumped off him. "Right, I'm sorry. I'm just so glad to see you."

He smiled. "Me too. That was a really long weekend, before the 'fight'."

I stared at him, puzzled. "I can hear the verbal quotations around fight. Why?"

"Let's sit down." He pulled me onto his lap, and I saw Kim and Jared doing the same thing less than a metre away from us.

"So, the Volturi turned up, just as Alice had said."

"Oh yes," I interrupted. "Did you ever hear back from Alice?" I looked at his expression and laughed. "Sorry, I won't interrupt again."

He chuckled. "Good, and I'll get to that part. So they turned up, and we were ready. They wanted to kill Renesmee, as I said because although they realised that they were mistaken, that she wasn't an immortal child, they would have to kill her because they had no idea if she would be safe when she was older." He took one look at my expression and carried on. "Safe - as in she wouldn't expose vampires and werewolves because of her limited control. So, then, Alice and Jasper came." I gasped. "Yes. She had somehow found another hybrid - like Nessie. They introduced him to the Volturi, and showed that as Nessie grew, she would stop after around six years and she would have control."

"Wow. Wait - you said something about witnessess."

"Yes. We thought that if there were enough vampires to say how much control Nessie had already, then the Volturi wouldn't fight us. We were right."

I smiled, and suddenly the realisation really hit and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" He looked so concerned, I was flattered.

"I'm just so happy that you're here, and alive."

His smiled knocked the breath out of me, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach, a feeling that I wasn't familiar with.

"What is it?"

I smiled up at him. "I love you."

Embry's smile once again was breathtaking. "And I love you."

And he leant in slowly to press his soft lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...the first time they ever said 'I love you'! **

**Sorry it's a short chapter!**

**Feedback = Epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue:  Where I belong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Some might say that this story is short, and it might well be but I wanted to focus on the events in Breaking Dawn, and how it might be for an outsider. I left a lot that I can expand on, maybe in the future. So, enjoy the epilogue! And, for some of the outfits in here, the links are on my profile if you want to have a look. I can add more if you PM me for others you would like to see, but there aren't really that much. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**It's Where I belong.**

Just under a week later, Embry and I met to go up to the Cullen house. I wanted to see them all, and Embry said that some members of the pack would be up there too. I wanted to see them, so that I could fully embrace the fact that they were all together. The day straight after the fight had been just Embry and I after Kim had gone home. It was nice, as I had missed him so much.

"So, Seth," I teased him, "I heard you were the star of the show."

His chest puffed out just a little. "Well, yes. We didn't have to do much though. The leeches ran off fairley quickly."

I nodded. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

I heard Jacob laugh. "Embry's right, Lizzie. You do worry a lot, just like Bella."

I turned and smiled at Bella, who was sitting with Edward and Nessie. Nessie knew my name now, and I was flattered. She was still growing, and now she was around the size of a young child. They were all right - she did grow fast.

I had just opened my mouth to say something else when Embry's phone beeped. I didn't think that it was anything important, until I saw the colour drain from Embry's face.

"Embry, what is it?"

"Sam need us, _now._"

I panicked. It had to be something important.

He looked up from his phone. "Jake, he means all of us. Both packs, I think he believes it's something we both need to know."

Jake kicked into Alpha gear right away.

"Alright. Come on Seth." He kissed Nessie on the cheek and headed out the door, Seth right on his tail.

"Come on Lizzie, let's go." I stood up robotically and headed out the door.

"Wait - Embry? Should we come - just in case?"

"I don't think so, but Sam didn't specify. We'll send someone if we need you."

"Okay. I was just saying incase it was another vampire."

"That's okay Edward. Thanks guys, and sorry for having to go so soon."

"It's alright. We understand."

We headed out the door and into the car. I bet Jake and Seth were running wolf.

"We'll take the car, it's easier than carrying you. Shall I take you home?"

"No thanks. You can drop me off at Emily's if you want. I want to know what's going on. Besides, Kim said she was spending the day with Jared in La Push, maybe she went there too."

"Okay. Sorry about this."

I cpuldn't believe he was apologising for this. "It's all good. You've got your duty, and it must be important." I suddenly felt nauseous. This wasn't good. "Just promise you'll come back here straight after?"

He kissed the top of my head as I got out the car. "I promise."

I said goodbye and he ran in the direction of the woods. I knocked on Emily's door. She smiled as she opened it.

"Hello Lizzie. I expected that you would come."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just I wanted to be close to hear what happened and I figured you might know more."

She smiled. "Come in. Kim's here too."

I smiled as she led the way to her small and inviting kitchen. Just as she said, Kim was sitting there, looking worried.

"Hey Lizzie."

"Hi Kim."

I sat down, as did Emily.

Emily chuckled. "Look at us. We're wolf girls."

I smiled. "That we are." I decided to cut to the chase. "So, do you know what happened?"

Emily nodded. "Sam came in to get his phone. He figured you, Seth and Jake wouldn't here him up in Forks."

"So, why did he call Jacob's pack too?"

Emily sighed. "I think, because he believed they deserved to know. He knew that it would be good to have both packs know." She looked at mine and Kim's confused expressions. "They came across the scent of three vampires. The scent went right across the border, and a little over the treaty line. They needed to check to see if they would be a threat, if they'd left or not. The Uley Pack isn't that big, and with three adult vampires..." She shuddered. I knew what she was thinking. Three vampires, who I had heard were very strong, attacking the pack, some could get hurt. But if there were more of the wolves, then it wasn't such a big chance.

I nodded, as I heard the door open and Sam, Embry and Jared walked in.

"The scent disappeared a couple of miles south, but they could come back. We'll be on the lookout. We're not sure if they're a threat yet."

After he had finished speaking, Sam leaned over to kiss Emily. I felt Embry's arms around me and I realised something.

No matter what the danger was, or when it would come, I was certain of one thing.

I would always be protected. And with Embry's arms around me, nothing else mattered. I was where I belonged.


End file.
